


Heal me

by GoForGoals



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Freeform, Injury, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 26,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: Erik's life as a young physician changes all of a sudden when he has to treat his first prominent patient.





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Never Gonna Give You Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848706) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 
  * Inspired by [The Treasure Of Castle Trifels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742900) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 
  * Inspired by [The Healer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213587) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 
  * Inspired by [What You Don't Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313597) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night,
> 
> I wish you a Happy Birthday and that your dreams will come true! Thank you for being such an amazing and caring friend. I'm so glad that I have met you. :-*
> 
> The idea for this story came across my mind a long time ago and now I finally dare to write it. It's my first A/O story so my dear readers, please be gentle with me! The following chapters will be rather short (well, not as short as the prologue is...), but that helps me with updating. 
> 
> Thank you mariothellama for doing the beta for me and for helping me with so much patience to improve my English. It means a lot to me!

"Hey Erik, there’s an emergency incoming. Ready for your first prominent patient?" Doctor Klopp puts his mobile back into the pocket of his coat and pats Erik’s shoulder.

Suddenly, Erik’s throat runs dry. He can’t understand why - he has been in the emergency department for several weeks now, assisting his mentor with patients who have suffered accidents, mainly related to sports. It has been only a question of time until a professional athlete would be on their table. But there’s this tingling sensation Erik can’t quite grasp hold of. Pooling in his stomach. Alerting him.  
  
"Who is it?" he asks Doctor Klopp.

"A BVB player", the tall physician answers. To his own surprise, Erik’s heartbeat speeds up even more. Usually he is quite calm when he treats his patients, radiating strength and comfort. Why the hell is he suddenly that nervous?

He doesn’t even manage a reply, he just raises his eyebrows to ask Jürgen which BVB player it is. Although he already knows. He can sense it in his own body.

Klopp’s face turns into an impression of compassion. "Marco, of course," he says with regret in his voice.

Erik, however, has to take several deep breaths. His bones start to hurt and he feels sick. _"Pull yourself together"_ , he tells himself, not understanding at all what is happening to him.

"Are you alright?" Kloppo questions him. "You don’t have to be nervous. He’s used to us, sadly."

"What…? How…?" Erik croaks out in an attempt to learn which part of his body Marco has injured.

"His knee," Klopp gives back. "Maybe his ACL is torn… Erik?!"

Erik has turned pale in the meantime, he can feel it himself. The sickness is getting worse and to top it all, his own leg starts to hurt. His knee, to be precise.  
  
But there’s no more time to wonder - or more likely to get scared - about the ache he senses because Erik can see the ambulance approaching. "He’s here", he says, pointing at the window with a trembling index finger.

Klopp shoots him a strange look before he hurries to the entrance of the emergency department.  
  
By the time Erik sees Marco for the first time in person, the young physician doesn’t feel like the strong Alpha he used to be, not at all. But just a few seconds later the overwhelming, all-consuming instinct to protect the injured footballer kicks in with force.


	2. Brand-new feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Blue_Night, I hope that you are having a wonderful day with your beloved ones!
> 
> Lovely mariothellama has beta‘d another chapter (I have already written some :-D), so I thought to publish this update on your special day, too. Thank you, mariothellama, for your precious help. :-)

"Can you hobble to the entrance over there?" Kloppo guides Marco as soon as he has left the ambulance, while Erik is still staring at the scene in front of him, frozen in place. Marco hasn’t seen him yet because Erik is standing behind a pillar, waiting for the footballer to leave the vehicle.

Erik still has hope that Marco isn’t injured severely, but his instinct tells him that he has torn his ACL for sure. He doesn’t need an examination or an x-ray image to know that. He just needs his senses.

The brand-new feeling of being a part of Marco’s body, although they don’t even know each other, scares Erik like freaking hell. The only sensation that is stronger is the will to help his patient.

Kloppo is supporting Marco while he limps into the emergency department, still not recognizing that Erik is there. Erik follows them, opening the doors, but Marco doesn’t really see him then either. He’s too preoccupied with his knee and all the pain that he is feeling.

"Over there," Kloppo directs him, guiding the blond footballer to the examination table. Marco sinks down on it with a hiss. He still wears his jersey and his BVB shorts, Erik realizes, even the black and yellow socks.

The young physician’s thoughts are interrupted when Kloppo suddenly addresses him. "This is Erik, he’s my assistant and a trauma surgeon himself", Klopp introduces him.

In Erik’s perception, the next moments happen like in slow motion. Marco finally looks at him, their gazes meet, and their entire world changes within a heartbeat.

Marco’s eyes grow big in understanding, followed by an expression of pure panic written all over his face. "No," he murmurs at first, then louder: "No!"

"Don’t worry," Kloppo replies, "Erik is one of the best and he knows what he is doing. Erik, could you please examine Marco’s knee?"

Marco is too much in shock to react in time and Erik feels like a robot. And so he does what his mentor has told him: He steps closer, Marco’s aura almost overwhelming him, his scent, everything. As carefully as possible, he touches Marco’s skin to raise his leg. He doesn’t get very far.

"Oh…. oh my god," the blond footballer stammers and Erik knows exactly what he means. "Stop it!" Marco pants, "for fuck’s sake stop it!"

Erik draws back as if he has touched pure fire and somehow, he really has.

"Did the slight touch already cause you so much pain?" Kloppo asks a little bit confused and Erik almost bursts out in bittersweet laughter.

 _"No, the touch hasn’t caused him pain but has awoken another sensation deep in him,"_ Erik thinks. What he says aloud is: "I’m sorry".

He steps back to give way for Doctor Klopp but Marco still fixes Erik with his gaze. He only looks away when the tall physician touches his leg, focusing on his injured knee again. Klopp grabs Marco’s leg and bends it towards his chest, making his patient groan.

Almost simultaneously, Erik’s hands dart to his own knee, feeling the ache himself.

Klopp rests Marco’s leg carefully on the table. "We’ll have to do an MRI", he states, "Erik can bring you to…."

"NO!" Marco exclaims and god, does he sound frightened. "He cannot…" Marco stammers through a weird explanation, "he cannot be…. close to me."

Kloppo doesn’t seem to understand at first, but then the realization hits him and he frowns. "Are you still on suppressants?" he asks Marco quietly. "Of course you are," he answers the question himself. "Then why…", he muses loud and looks at Erik from head to toe. "Anyway, I’ll bring you to the MRI myself", he decides.

Erik can do nothing else than watch them leave - his mentor and _his Omega._


	3. Serious conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a very short one but I promise that the next updates will be longer.  
> Dear Blue_Night, I hope that I can cheer you up at least a little bit with this chapter. :-*  
> Thank you, mariothellama, for helping me so much with the beta.

Half an hour later, Kloppo is back in the emergency department. He finds Erik lying on the cot the physicians usually use to take a nap when they finally get some minutes to breathe.

"His ACL is torn but you know that already, don’t you?" he asks Erik, sitting down next to the young physician on a stool.

Erik only nods. He’s shivering and freezing so much that Klopp brings him a blanket, spreading it over Erik in a fatherly gesture.

"You also know what is happening to you?" Kloppo questions.

Erik’s throat is as dry as it was when he has first heard about their new patient. "I have a suspicion", he croaks out.

Jürgen doesn’t beat around the bush. "Your suspicion is probably right."

"Fuck", Erik whispers weakly, earning a smile from his counterpart.

"It won’t be easy," the older physician starts, "but it’s also something wonderful. I have never seen an Alpha and an Omega reacting so strongly towards each other, even though the Omega is on suppressants. Your bond is extraordinary."

"I don’t even know him!" Erik objects, pulling the blanket closer to his body.

"You’ll get to know each other soon," Klopp replies before he becomes more serious. "You’ll have to be there for him after the surgery. He will need you. Especially since he has to stop taking suppressants because of the operation."

Erik groans. He’s aware of Omega biology. He’s just not aware of anything else in his life anymore. "It won’t work. He’s a football professional. I’m a simple physician. Can’t you give us something to stop this? Some drugs? Please?"

Jürgen shakes his head. "You’re not a simple physician, you’re a _stupid_ physician", he tells Erik off. "You should know better than anybody else that it won’t work. It’s not only about chemical reactions or about the special connection between Alphas and Omegas."

Erik sighs.

"It’s about something else, silly," Klopp continues.

"And that is?" Erik asks, almost defiantly. He’s not sure if he wants to hear the answer.

"It’s about love, Erik."


	4. Dawning realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without many words: Here's the next chapter (I couldn't resist to include another familiar character). 
> 
> Blue_Night, I hope that you will like it. :-)
> 
> Mariothellama, thank you so much for the beta! 
> 
> As always, feedback is very welcome.

_Love. Love. Love._

The words resonate in Erik’s brain over and over again. They mingle with the pain in his body and with the concern he feels. "Can I talk to him?" he says, throwing the blanket away. The urge to protect Marco is becoming all of a sudden so strong that he gets restless.  
  
Kloppo looks at him regretfully. "He doesn’t want to see you at the moment", he murmurs.  
  
Erik is shocked to say the least. "Did he say that?" he asks.  
  
"He said that the young physician should keep away from him," Klopp replies.  
  
The confirmation sends another wave of sickness through Erik’s body.  
  
"Give him time," Kloppo continues. "See, he’s in pain and in shock, he is about to have another surgery and yet another rehab. And in that situation he meets the man who…"

…"DON’T say it out loud!" Erik stops him, almost freaking out. "Let’s pretend it didn’t happen", he tries to play it cool, not believing what he is saying for a second himself.  
  
"Oh boy," Klopp sighs, "you’ll have a lot to learn."  
  
Erik curls up into a ball. He’s tempted to cover his ears, as well, and needs all of his strength to not do so.  
  
"Your shift is over, by the way, what about taking some days off?" Jürgen suggests.

It’s the second time Erik literally forgets his good manners. "I will stay here!" he exclaims without thinking. "I can’t leave him alone!"  
  
"You can and you will," Klopp replies, "at least until after the surgery."  
  
  
***  
  
Never in his entire life has Erik suffered that much. Mentally. Physically. Everything hurts - his body, the thoughts in his mind. And his heart. He still lies on the cot after Jürgen has left him to see after Marco. To prepare everything for the surgery the next day.  
  
Thinking about the operation, another wave of pain shoots through Erik’s own knee. He refuses to muse further about the connection that not only their souls, but also their bodies seem to have. How can he continue to live with that knowledge? With that feeling? With the burning that he doesn’t know how to quench?  
  
With huge effort, Erik gets up from the cot, tumbling towards the drug cabinet. His nervous fingers rummage through the pills and drops and he’s about to take some of them randomly, anything to feel some relief.  
  
A voice stops him.  
  
"Jürgen told me what has happened."  
  
Erik doesn’t know if he should laugh or just start to cry.  
  
"Mats," he croaks out, frightened because of his own miserable tone.  
  
His colleague comes closer, softly taking the pills out of Erik’s palm. "They won’t help and you know it," he says, guiding Erik back to the cot. "How bad is it?" Mats helps Erik to gain at least some of his senses back.  
  
"My knee is hurting," he replies, pointing at his leg. He refuses to say anything about the other ache that he is feeling.  
  
"Let me see," Mats says, pulling Erik’s trousers up. The knee is red and swollen, just like Erik has suspected.  
  
"You can’t help me," Erik hisses bitterly, "go and treat your real patient."  
  
Mats stands up and searches for an ice pack. "That’s what I’m doing". 

Finally, Erik’s facade breaks. "Fuck Mats," he whines, not hiding a sob, "fuck, fuck, fuck."  
  
"One after the other," Mats soothes him, "the fucking comes later."  
  
"MATS!" Erik is so speechless because of the sassy reply that he doesn’t know how to react at first. Everything is so ridiculous. He has met his soulmate, _his Omega_ , and they simply can’t be together.  
  
"Of course you can," Mats rubs ice over Erik’s knee who hasn’t realized that he has uttered his worries aloud. "You’re only in a shock that it happened so suddenly, with so much force and well - with Marco."  
  
_With Marco._

Another wave of longing and protectiveness washes over Erik. "It’s simple biology," he tries to pretend, "he’s an Omega in need and I’m..."

"…an Alpha in love", Mats finishes for him. "Never heard of love at first sight?" he continues before he pauses. "Oh well, after everything Jürgen has told me it was rather love at first touch, but the outcome is still the same."  
  
"I’m not in love!" Erik exclaims.  
  
His heart, however, speaks another language.

_Oh yes, you are._


	5. Miles apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much fun writing this story that the chapters are literally flowing out of my fingers and into the keyboard. An experience I have missed for so long!
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers, I hope that you enjoy this update. 
> 
> Dear mariothellama, thank you for doing the beta for me! :-)

Erik doesn’t sleep that night. He vegetates in his flat where Mats has brought him to, ignoring his protests in the end. His knee is still hurting - _of course it is_ \- and there’s a hole in his chest where his heart is.  
  
Erik feels so empty and full at the same time, as if he’s going through a metamorphosis. But he’s far away from being a proud and beautiful butterfly. Instead he is feeling like a larva in a cocoon which is way too tight.

Morning dawns but Erik barely recognizes that there’s sunlight shining through his windows. He’s still lying on his sofa, caught in his inner turmoil.

Suddenly, his doorbell rings. Erik is tempted to just ignore it, to pretend that he’s not there, that he’s nowhere, but the visitor doesn’t give in and rings the bell several times. Finally, Erik stands up and staggers to the door.  
  
It’s Mats, who else.  
  
Erik doesn’t make the effort to greet him, he just opens the door and trots back to his sofa. Mats brings coffee with him and although the beverage smells delicious, Erik is not able to eat or drink anything.  
  
"You look like shit," Mats states the obvious.  
  
"And if?!" Erik replies. "What do you want from me?" he adds, forcing himself to be polite.  
  
"Jürgen has told me to stay with you this morning," Mats explains, placing the two cups of coffee on Erik’s couch table. "We don’t know how you will…. react when Marco has his surgery."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Erik exclaims shocked, watching how Mats fumbles some pills out of his bag. "Here, take these, I’ll bring you a glass of water," Mats says, disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
Erik just stares at the drugs. They look like some very strong tranquilizers. "I won’t take them," he shouts over to the kitchen in defiance and stubbornness.  
  
"Oh yes, you will," Mats puts his foot down. He’s impressive, tall and almost intimidating; standing in front of Erik and looking down at him. "And you will take them _now_."  
  
There’s something in Mats’ voice that makes Erik swallow all of the pills at once without thinking further.  
  
"Lay down on the couch, I’ll stay here," Mats states with a glance at his watch.  
  
Erik grumbles but the pills are starting to have their effect. "Maybe we can watch television," he murmurs sleepily before a stab of pain rushes through his knee. "Fuck!" he cries out, followed by another pained groan when the next sting follows.

Mats is by Erik’s side immediately. "Shhh," he calms his friend and colleague, "we expected this. Take some deep breaths until the drugs are fully working, will you?"  
  
"What… is… happening… to… me", Erik stammers before he screws his face up again in pain.  
  
"Marco is in the operation room right now," Mats explains, "and I guess… weird as it might sound… I guess that you are feeling the treatment he’s receiving in your own knee."  
  
"Oh shit," Erik whispers, close to tears of despair. Fortunately, the pills have finally achieved their desired effect and there’s only a dull, bearable ache in his knee anymore. His mind might be dazed by the drugs but he still understands completely what Mats means: That his bond with Marco is so incredibly deep that he feels the same pain _his Omega_ is feeling, even if they are miles apart.  
  
"We’ll deal with everything later," Mats says, "I’m by your side and Jürgen is, too. He will come and look after you once Marco’s operation is finished."  
  
"Mhmmm," Erik mumbles, his eyes falling shut.  
  
"Sleep a bit, Erik," Mats whispers softly, "sleep like Marco is doing."  
  
Erik falls into a slumber - and right into the most vivid dream he has ever had.


	6. Vivid dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter to all of you, dear Blue_night, dear readers! 
> 
> I'm sorry that this chapter is a very short one, but the next ones will be longer, I promise. 
> 
> Mariothellama, your beta helps me so much, thank you for your precious support!

In his dream, Erik is together with Marco, like in _really_ together.  
  
It’s the most pleasurable encounter Erik has ever had, all about touches and kisses and strokes and thrusts. Marco feels so perfect in his arms, underneath him, all around him. It’s one of the dreams you wish never to wake up from but in the end, Erik comes back to reality.  
  
A reality with Mats still sitting on his couch, watching him attentively.  
  
Seconds later, all the memories and realizations come back to Erik, as well. "Did his surgery go well?" he asks with a sore throat, feeling as if a truck has run over him. "Can I have a glass of water, please?"  
  
Erik expects a sassy remark from his colleague but Mats hurries to give Erik what he needs, holding the water towards his dry lips.  
  
"The surgery went well, yes," he confirms but Mats’ undertone tells Erik that something is terribly wrong nevertheless.  
  
"Spill. It. Out." Erik says, coughing.  
  
"His knee is perfectly fine, you know that Jürgen is one of the best. He will recover fully regarding the operation. But…"  
  
Mats doesn’t need to speak further. Like a lightning bolt, the knowledge shoots right into Erik’s mind. "He suffered a circulatory collapse during the surgery," he says tonelessly.  
  
Mats’ eyes grow big. "How do you know? Did you listen to my phone call?"  
  
Erik shakes his head and laughs bitterly. "I can feel it," he replies, closing his eyes. "Everything has just been too much for him," he reads, probably straight from Marco’s mind, "he needs a break. He wants to have a pause from everything."  
  
Mats swallows. "Jürgen has stabilized him but maybe… Maybe…We’ll have to wait and see what the next 24 hours will bring."  
  
Erik takes several deep breaths, the voices and feelings in his own head almost too much, either. "You’ll have to take me to him, Mats," he murmurs, trying to stand up from the couch, but failing miserably because of his dizziness.  
  
"He said that he doesn’t want to see…" Mats tries but Erik cuts him short.  
  
"I don’t care!" he replies, feeling his energy return. "He needs me and god damn, I will be there for him. Even if it is the last thing that I do."


	7. Trying to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry (well, not really :-D) for all the drama this story contains. Have fun reading this chapter, lovely mariothellama helped me so much with the beta. :-)

Pale, unconscious and so, so vulnerable.

Erik stands in the doorway of Marco’s room in the intensive care unit, unable to move closer. He just looks at Marco lying in his bed, the white linen of the cushion and blanket almost the same colour as the blond’s skin.

Instinctively, Erik feels that Marco needs time, even though he might still be under sedation. "Don’t be afraid," he whispers, his voice dying away because of the beeping sounds of the medical equipment and the monitors. "I won’t rush you into anything, I’m just here to help you."

He’s sure that Marco can hear him, even though his voice is almost inaudible.

Slowly, he steps closer, ignoring Jürgen who gives way to him surprisingly quickly. "I’ll leave you with him for a minute," the tall physician murmurs.

Erik barely hears him. "I know that it hurts," he continues to talk to Marco, finally alone with him, "let me see if I can do something for you." Erik listens to his own mind carefully, but there’s no refusal, and so he makes another step towards Marco.

"I’ll have a look at your knee," he whispers softly, "try not to fight me, will you?" Marco doesn’t reply of course, but his breathing is still more or less steady and Erik feels something like an invitation in his mind, together with the ache Marco must be feeling in his knee after the surgery.

With the next step, Erik stands so close at Marco’s side that he can smell his scent again, mingled with the antiseptic his colleagues have used for the surgery. It nearly blows him away.  
  
"Don’t get scared", he soothes Marco, pulling himself together. "I’ll examine your knee and therefore I have to touch you." Another sensation waves through Erik’s mind and could it be that it is _yearning?_  
  
Taking deep breaths, Erik reaches out his fingers to Marco’s knee, to the part that isn’t hidden underneath a bandage. He’s only inches away when Marco comes back to consciousness, his eyes flying open, a pained moan on his lips.  
  
"Shhhh," Erik whispers, his own heart threading to jump out of his chest, "it will get better in a second." He doesn’t know why he has that knowledge but he is sure that he is able to help Marco, to ease his ache. Then, his fingers touch Marco’s skin.  
  
Erik inhales the air so sharply that he is almost choking from the sudden rush of oxygen to his lungs. A whirlwind of emotions captures every cell of his body by the sheer contact and he can see in Marco’s shocked gaze that he experiences exactly the same sensation. But there is even more and it scares Erik like hell. Again.  
  
He can feel that he is literally sucking the pain out of Marco’s body, that the ache is _flowing through his hands_ away from Marco, into his own limbs. He cannot even take his palms away from Marco’s knee, as if they were glued to the blond’s skin.  
  
Marco groans, his eyes wide open in shock and surprise, as well, but it is a groan of relief and Erik continues and continues until the pain overwhelms him. Even then he doesn’t stop because he can still sense a spark of ache in Marco’s body and he has to erase it all, has to erase every ache and every burn from _his Omega_.  
  
Erik doesn’t really realize how much he is shivering in the meantime, he focusses on his task. He only sees through a haze that Marco tries to grab his arm, that he croaks out some words. The pain that now rages through his own body like liquid fire erases everything.  
  
Then Erik’s world turns black.


	8. The visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers, I hope that you will like the update. Lovely mariothellama has done the beta for me. Thank you so much!

Somehow, Erik can sense that he’s being lifted from the ground, brought away on such a comfortable gurney that he gratefully gives in to the sleep - or rather coma - that claims him. There’s still pain but something is pushed into his arm and then he feels nothing anymore except for the overwhelming need to let go and forget about everything surrounding him.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Erik."

_Is this the voice of Jürgen?_  
  
"Erik, can you hear me?"  
  
_Yes, I can but I cannot answer. And I don’t want to either._

 

***  
  
  
"Oh dear, what has happened? Please wake up Erik, please."

His mother, crying.  
  
_Nothing, Mom, just leave me alone. Please, let me rest._

  
  
***

 

More voices, mumbling. Must be colleagues. Some familiar, others not.  
  
"He should be awake, I don’t know why he is still in a coma."  
  
"Come on, we all know the reason why."

Silence.

_Silence._  
  
  
  
***

 

Erik doesn’t know how for how long this goes on. For hours? Days? Weeks? It doesn’t matter. All that matters is the tiredness that he feels, he’s so exhausted that he cannot move a single muscle. Not even his eyelids.  
  
But it doesn’t feel like a coma, it feels like relief. He knows that he should wake up, that so many people are worried about him. He just can’t come back to this straining world, not now. All that he wants is to sleep and to recover.  
  
And maybe: to forget.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Erik can’t tell if it’s day or night, weekday or weekend, when he’s pulled out of this state all of a sudden.  
  
"Hey."  
  
The simple word, the man uttering it, the presence that Erik senses - he tries to force his eyes open but he’s not successful. He cannot see but he doesn’t need to because he _feels_ again.  
  
_He’s here._

Erik tries to clear his throat but can’t say a word. He blinks again, and through his blurred vision, he can see _him_ hesitantly coming closer.  
  
"They told me that you are in a coma, but maybe you can hear me nevertheless," _his Omega_ starts. "I’m sorry about what has happened to you and I just want to say that my knee is so much better since, since…" his voice dies on his lips. "Thank you, Erik," is all Marco manages to add but Erik has come to his senses again.  
  
"You’re welcome," he croaks out, finally awake.


	9. Fleeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that there is still more drama and I promise that the next chapter will bring the light at the end of the tunnel. 
> 
> My friends, Blue_Night and mariothellama, you indulged me so much yesterday, so I wanted to gift you at least with this update to say "thank you". 
> 
> Mariothellama, I'm so grateful for your beta!

"He’s awake," Marco exclaims, hobbling to the door, "Doctor Klopp, he’s awake!"  
  
Erik closes his eyes because he knows that his colleagues will take over now. Examining him, giving him drugs, taking his blood.  
  
But then he opens his eyelids again, looking at Marco who is sitting in a wheelchair, his knee bandaged. And _his Omega_ looks back.  
  
"Later," Marco murmurs, swallowing. It sounds like a promise and that’s all Erik needs to know.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Although Marco doesn’t visit him again, not that day and not the next, Erik is recovering surprisingly quickly. He eats as if he has been starved for weeks, even though he has been unconscious for just two days. His parents and Mats have their hands full bringing burgers, pancakes and bread rolls to Erik’s room, much to their delight.  
  
Erik senses that Marco is recovering, too. Mats has told him that his room is on the same floor, just a few meters away from him, and that the closeness is obviously doing both of them good. He also said that Marco still needs time, that he doesn’t want to have many visitors. Most of the time Marco simply sits and stares out of the window as if he was sunk deep in thought.  
  
Erik feels as if he can grab hold of those thoughts, too. It feels as if they are flying out of the window and in Erik’s direction.  
  
_What is happening to us?_

 _I’m scared._  
  
_I have never experienced this before._

_You are fascinating me._

_I cannot do that._

Erik tries to send back some answers in his mind, hoping that Marco can "grab" them, as well.

 _I don’t know what is happening to us._  
  
_I’m scared, too._  
  
_And I have never experienced this either._  
  
_I think that I’m falling in love with you._  
  
_Oh yes, we can do that._

_I want it._

_I want you._

The third day, Erik is strong enough to leave his bed, to take a long shower and to think about limping to Marco’s room. They need to talk. Nevertheless, Erik needs hours to pull himself together and it’s late in the evening when he finally makes his move.

The slight knock at Marco’s door sounds so loud in his imagination that he flinches, holding his breath. Inwardly, Erik counts the seconds. One. Two. Three.  
  
"Yes, come in?"

Marco’s voice cuts right through Erik and he has to take hold of the door handle, opening it slowly. He’s quite sure that Marco knows who is waiting outside. "Come in, Erik, it’s okay," the footballer confirms Erik’s suspicion. Marco cannot see through almost closed doors, so it must be his intuition that is telling him who his visitor is.  
  
Hearing Marco saying his name sends shivers through Erik’s body. Finally, the door is open and he takes some faltering steps inside the room, instantly enclosed in Marco’s scent. The blond follows him with his gaze attentively, until Erik finds a chair and sits down on it, grateful that he doesn’t need to stand on his wobbling legs anymore.  
  
"How are you doing?" Erik starts the weird conversation.  
  
Marco inhales a breath and says nothing, still looking at Erik.  
  
"Is your knee alright?" Erik asks, the dumbest question ever.  
  
Marco, however, is faster on the uptake. "We cannot do this," he states bluntly.  
  
Erik sinks into his chair. "Pardon?"  
  
Marco sighs. "We cannot fall in love with each other, we cannot be together, we even cannot see each other anymore," he says, but Erik can hear that his voice is trembling.  
  
"Why?" Erik whispers. God, he sounds like the biggest fool on Earth. What the hell is going on here?

Marco’s body stiffens in the hospital bed and he starts to speak again. It sounds as if he has rehearsed this speech over and over again in his mind. "I want to be a professional footballer and I cannot deal with anybody who distracts me. For years, I have successfully avoided every Alpha around me. I was strong, I was independent and I want to remain like that. All I want is to play football but for sure not to run after an Alpha because my dumb biology tells me to do so".

He becomes more urgent, whereas Erik fails to reply, totally at loss for words. "Understand me, Erik, I don’t want to turn into a needy Omega, begging his Alpha to be fucked time after time until he is sore and out of his mind! I’m more than that! I don’t want to lose control, thinking only about the next …fucking like… like… like an animal!"

Erik’s blood runs dry, cooling him down rudely. He’s dead-serious by now, and crystal-clear in his mind. "Who told you that being in love with an Alpha is like this?" he says dangerously quietly. And, louder, angrily: "Who the fuck told you that I would turn you into a submissive ‚animal‘, as you called it? Who!!!"  
  
He doesn’t wait for the answer though, instead he runs out of the room as fast as he can with his still painful knee, leaving the floor, leaving the ward, leaving the hospital and in the end even the city.


	10. On the flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers, thank you so much for your feedback (and your patience :-D) - I didn't want to let you wait for the ray of hope for too long. At first, Erik has to suffer a little bit more, but then he will see the light at the end of the tunnel. 
> 
> Dear mariothellama, thank you very much for your fantastic help with the beta!

Driving to his flat, Erik calls Jürgen and takes all of his remaining vacation. He limps into his bedroom, blindly throwing some clothes into a bag, before he leaves his flat as if he’s on the run.

He probably is.  
  
Erik orders a taxi outside, lets the driver head to the airport, and enters the first travel agency he sees there. Two hours later, he finds himself on a plane to Thailand.  
  
Only then he realizes what has happened in the last hours and days. He asks the stewardess for a gin tonic with more gin than tonic, gulps it down within seconds, and falls into a restless sleep. 30,000 feet above the Earth that doesn’t ground him any longer.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The first days in Thailand pass in an endless loop. Erik is watching himself trying to poke in his breakfast, unable to eat a proper bite. He’s strolling around with his aching knee, he sits in front of a full plate during lunch and dinner until the waiter clears the table. In the evenings, he numbs himself with some drinks before he goes to bed just to toss and turn on the sheets until the early morning. After that, the routine begins all over again.  
  
Erik is a stranger to himself, the throbbing ache in his knee and in his heart the only sensations reminding him that he is still alive.

He has never been that love-sick before.  
  
  
***  
  
  
In the second week of his vacation - or rather his escape - he sees by accident the newspaper a German couple has left on a table in the restaurant.

The headline talks about a very famous football player and his straining rehab. Each word cuts right into Erik’s already hurting heart. The letters haunt him for days although he has thrown the paper away immediately, even considering burning it for a brief moment.

At least, it gives Erik some peace of mind that Marco is obviously recovering. The article has reassured him about his progress, that everything is going well with the rehab. Erik tells himself over and over again that if they obviously can’t be together, his only wish is for Marco to feel better than he himself is doing.  
  
The rest of his days in Thailand however, he keeps away from everything that comes close to media and news. He even takes his meagre dinner in his room, too afraid of the television that is switched on in the restaurant.  
  
  
***  
  
  
After four weeks, on the flight home, Erik still feels dead inside. But he has recovered enough to return to the hospital. He avoids Jürgen’s and Mats’ questioning gazes, focussing on his patients. They help him to forget for a few hours, but his love-sickness refuses to fade even a single bit. It becomes a part of his life, like a wound that doesn’t want to heal.  
  
Marco never shows up in the hospital again and Erik has the suspicion that Jürgen treats him in the training center of BVB or somewhere else. Or maybe while Erik is at home; he doesn’t dare to ask.  
  
Every now and then, Erik’s knee still hurts and he guesses that Marco has overdone his rehab then. Those are the worst days, when not only his heart is reminding Erik of his longing.

It takes Erik six more months until he doesn’t nearly suffer from a heart attack when he reads about Marco in the press or hears his name on television. Whatever he tries, the tingling sensation when he thinks of the blond footballer never gets duller. In the end, Erik becomes a master of suppression. He has found a way to cope with his longing, with the missing piece of his life, at least he thinks so.

He’s proven wrong.

Because out of the blue, seven months after he has escaped to Thailand, Erik receives a letter.

A letter from Marco.


	11. The letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Blue_Night, dear readers, I hope that you will enjoy this update! 
> 
> There will be a break after this chapter because my lovely beta-reader mariothellama is away. Thank you, my friend, for your help!

The letter doesn’t contain any message, no words except for the address of the hospital and Erik’s name on the envelope. What it does contain is a VIP ticket for the next BVB match.

Erik still hasn’t talked much about his state and his feelings since his return from Thailand; not with Jürgen, not with Mats or any of his other friends. They have offered them their help but he wasn’t able to speak about Marco; sure that every word would kill him from the inside.  
  
And now, when he’s holding the ticket in his trembling fingers, shaken to the core because he knows exactly who has sent it to him, Jürgen is throwing a look over Erik’s shoulder. "Cool," the tall physician states casually, "the match is supposed to be Marco’s comeback!"

_Oh fuck._  
  
  
***  
  
  
When Erik drives home from work, the envelope stored in his backpack, the ticket seems to burn holes into the fabric of the bag. Eventually in his flat, the young physician kicks his shoes away, takes the envelope out of the backpack and strokes over the address, over Marco’s handwriting.

The letters seem to talk to him.  
  
_Please come,_ they are saying. _I need you to be there._

Carefully, Erik pulls the ticket out of the envelope. It has its own message, too, a message of regret and hope.

_I made a mistake. Can we start anew?_

Erik also hears Marco’s harsh words in his mind again, the accusations and false assumptions. _I would never turn you into an animal,_ Erik thinks bitterly, stroking over the yellow paper of the ticket again.  
  
_I know._  
  
  
***  
  
  
The night before the match day, Erik sleeps restlessly. He dreams of football and of a voice telling him over and over again: _Please be there. Please come._

He’s torn between giving in to his instincts, of taking a black-and-yellow scarf and heading to the stadium, or just fleeing the city again until the match is over.

_Please be there. Please come._

In fact, Erik doesn’t have any choice.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Erik has always liked football but the last time he’s been in a stadium was years ago. And he has never seen a match with the man he loves on the pitch.  
  
Arriving on the parking lot, he’s immediately enwrapped in a black-and-yellow bunch of people. People in Marco’s jersey. Cheerful people, delighted about the comeback of their star player. And suddenly Erik feels very small and very unimportant. Only the voice in his head keeps him from turning around in the next attempt to escape. He fights the feeling and knots the scarf tighter around his neck.

Carefully, he inserts the ticket into the entrance machine that gives way to him, admitting him straight into the VIP sector. A young woman offers him some cocktails there but Erik is not here to get drunk. He takes a glass of water and drinks in the atmosphere of the stadium instead. The stands, the pitch, everything. Marco’s home.  
  
"Sir, can I show you where your seat is?" the woman asks him. Erik only nods and follows her through the rows. He’s shocked that his seat is so close to the pitch, almost at the center line, about ten rows away from the grass. He sits down, forgetting that soon there will be 80.000 people around him.  
  
He’s waiting for the only one he is interested in.  
  
  
***  
  
  
When the bus with the players arrives at the stadium, Erik doesn’t need to see the vehicle to feel that Marco is there and to understand why the blond has sent him the ticket. He wants Erik to see him in the place he belongs, in his stadium. He also wants to show Erik what is truly important to him. Being out there on the green, chasing after the ball. Being a footballer through and through.  
  
The moment Marco enters the pitch to warm-up before the match, Erik forgets everything and everybody else around him. The emptiness in his heart is suddenly filled again and he is bursting with pride, strange as it seems. He admires Marco’s speed, his elegance with the ball, his clever moves. And Erik’s legs start to tingle, as well. As if he’s also the one kicking the ball.

Erik savors the sensation of watching Marco, to see him running around, every muscle in his body trained to hit the ball into the net. The young physician doesn’t care about the time afterwards, about the possibility of getting rejected again. He’s here for another reason, his eyes glued to the blond.

The moment the squad enters the field before the match, Marco being a part of the starting eleven, Erik senses that the footballer searches for him and his heart misses at least two beats. Erik doesn’t give signals, suddenly too nervous to show the other one that he’s really here. Probably Marco has sensed it anyways.  
  
Finally, Marco gazes in the right direction and when he recognizes Erik, he smiles. A broad, happy, slightly crooked smile that warms Erik from the inside and leaves him behind ridiculously happy. For a moment, Erik closes his eyes and gives in to this sensation, to the incredible joy that is capturing him.

Then, he receives a message in his mind.  
  
_Wait for me after the match._


	12. Together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonderful mariothellama has beta'd four more chapters right after coming back - thank you so much for that! 
> 
> So here's the next update and I really hope that you will like it. :-)

Marco plays only the first half of the match. In the 37th minute, he scores and Erik is bursting with pride. It’s a ridiculous feeling, but Erik can’t help it. He even imagines that Marco has shot the goal for him, but that would probably be too much although the blond has glanced in Erik’s direction after his triumph.

During half-time, the trainer apparently decides to give Marco a well-deserved rest. The team is in front anyway and Marco comes out of the locker room and joins his teammates on the bench.

Marco and Erik are now sitting almost exactly opposite to each other, only separated by the pitch. Erik has a perfect view of the bench and his sense of vision seems to be even sharper than usual. He takes a deep breath and focuses on the message he wants to send.

_I will wait for you._

Erik is well aware that Marco’s harsh words in the hospital are still standing between them but during the last months, he has also gotten a fair clue why the blond has uttered them. He understands how important football is for Marco and that he’s scared to lose everything he has worked for so hard. It’s on Erik to show him that he wouldn’t lose anything; that he would gain something on the contrary.  
  
_I’m so glad that you came._  
  
The words seem to fly through the air but Erik knows that they didn’t. They are a part of their strong bond, still so new and amazing to him.  
  
Erik tries to focus on his answer.  
  
_You were amazing._  
  
It’s surprisingly easy to "talk" to Marco like this, to flirt with him through the distance. The pitch might separate them for now, but Erik is determined to prove to Marco that football won’t stand between them. He’s sure that they can have both - football and their obvious attraction for each other.

Impatiently, Erik waits for the end of the match. He barely notices that BVB scores two more goals, letting himself be infused by Marco’s presence until the final whistle.

_Please stay. I’ll send you a message._  
  
Erik hears Marco’s voice crystal-clear in his head now, right before the blond leaves the bench to follow his teammates into the locker room. He doesn’t ask himself any longer why he can listen to Marco in his mind, why they can communicate telepathically. The answers will come later, now he has only one question left: What will happen when he meets Marco again?  
  
The audience flows to the exit doors but Erik just sits there and waits, soaking in the atmosphere. He closes his eyes another time and listens to the sounds the happy visitors make, to their cheering. He smells beer, the grass, and even the sweat the players have spent.  
  
Slowly, Erik walks back into the VIP area and grabs a glass of Coke. He still cannot eat anything but the caffeine of the sparkling beverage is doing him good. Holding the glass, Erik stands at the door, watching the stadium.  
  
He doesn’t know how long he has been standing there when he feels somebody approaching him from behind. At first he thinks that it is Marco, but it’s the young woman who has shown him to his seat. "Sir?" she asks quietly, "would you like to follow me please?"

Erik gulps down his Coke and nods, his hands suddenly shaking.

The woman opens a door into a hallway, turns left, then right, holds another door open for Erik. They don’t talk, Erik is too nervous for a conversation. The way leads him down some stairs, into another tunnel. Erik thinks that he can listen to the heartbeat of the stadium down there, to all the noises that form a dull, rhythmical sound. They climb up stairs again, like in a maze.

Finally, the young woman opens another door and invites Erik to step inside a small room. He’s surprised that the room even has a window, pointing at the pitch. It’s not the sight over the stadium however that’s immediately attracting Erik’s attention, that makes his heartbeat speed up to a dangerous pace.

Marco stands in front of the window, his back turned to Erik, looking through the pane and down on "his" pitch, his hand resting on the glass like a caress.


	13. A plan in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers, without many words: Here's the next update! 
> 
> Thank you mariothellama for your precious help with the beta. :-)

"I have thought of you every day since we have last seen each other," Marco says without any introduction, "every single day of my rehab, almost every hour. And I have dreamed of you."

Although they are alone now, Erik can’t answer, he’s too overwhelmed by Marco’s presence and his words.

"Thank you for coming here," Marco adds, still not turning around.

"Thank you for inviting me," Erik croaks out. Hell, he’s supposed to be a strong Alpha and yet he behaves like a teenager, caught in a rollercoaster of emotions. "There wasn’t a day I haven’t thought of you either," he continues, his sentence barely a whisper.

"What do we do now?" Marco asks, still facing the window and the stadium. He’s drawing patterns on the surface of the glass with his index finger now. Finally, he spins around, his voice hoarse, his gaze fixed on the man who is standing in front of him. "What do we do now, Erik?" he repeats, sounding hoarse and desperate.

 

***

 

Marco takes a few faltering steps towards Erik and only now the physician sees that Marco is limping slightly. With every step, pain mingles into the unique scent of _his Omega_.

"You’re injured again," Erik states the obvious but Marco shakes his head, unwillingly.

"No, I just overdid it," the footballer replies, "it’s nothing."

"Let me have a look," Erik says, relieved that he can do something he’s good in. Helping _him_.

Marco chews on his lip, but gives in eventually. There’s a table with two chairs standing at the side of the room and Marco sits down at the table.

Erik comes closer carefully, not only because he doesn’t want to scare his Omega away. There are so many emotions hanging in the air, flowing around them, that it’s hard to keep on breathing.  
  
Hope. Fear. Desire.  
  
Erik kneels down in front of Marco and reaches out his fingers. He can feel the strain in Marco’s muscles and in his knee before he even touches him.

The blond tenses up, apparently preparing himself for the skin contact.

Erik takes a deep breath and places his hand gently, yet firmly on Marco’s leg.  
  
The effect is gorgeous.  
  
Erik can feel the pain flowing out of Marco’s body. The injury is not bad, just a strain, like _his Omega_ has told him. But together with the ache, Erik senses something else flowing into his own body. Longing, mostly. Love, probably.  
  
Marco has closed his eyes while Erik sucks every ache out of him, gladly taking it. Suddenly, the blond starts to speak. "It was a teammate," he says, his voice trembling.

"Pardon me?" Erik asks because he’s focussed on his task, on Marco’s warm skin underneath his fingertips.  
  
"A teammate told me that being together with an Alpha would change me," Marco repeats, now looking at Erik. "You asked me who it was when we last met, do you remember?"

_Oh yes, I do._  
  
"A teammate", Erik repeats in confusion, "why?"  
  
Marco sighs. "Because I was an idiot and fell in love with him. But he didn’t want to have a mate. So he made me believe that I would lose everything when we would be together. My Omega instincts would break to the surface, erasing every other thought until I would lose control and couldn’t be a footballer any longer, he said."

"Bullshit!" Erik exclaims, taking a deep breath not to freak out. Somebody has told _his Omega_ terrible lies, he realizes.

"Well, I have never tried it," Marco whispers sheepishly. "Being together with an Alpha and finding out if he indeed told me lies, I mean."

"Do you still love him?" Erik brings out.

Marco smiles. "No, I don’t," he states honestly before he changes the topic, apparently not willing to talk about his former love for very much longer. "By the way, my knee feels much better now. Can I give you something back in return? For coming here and for listening to me?"

There are a million things Erik would gladly take from Marco, some of them rather intimate, but he pulls himself together. "What about dinner?" he suggests, holding his breath.

"Deal," Marco replies much to Erik’s delight, jumping from the table. "But I choose where we eat, all right?" His eyes are sparkling now and Erik suspects that Marco already has a plan in mind.


	14. Having dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers, an unexpected business trip has kept me occupied, so there was a little delay in posting the next update - but here it is. 
> 
> Thank you, mariothellama, for helping me that much with the beta!

"Deal," Erik answers, not knowing what he should make out of Marco’s mischievous grin. Other than making butterflies flutter around in Erik’s stomach, that is.

The blond takes hold of the door handle, but before he pushes it down, he turns around and faces Erik. "Today has been my comeback, so I’d better not show up in public tonight if I want to be undisturbed," he says casually.

Erik nods, but he still doesn’t get the point.

"What about some take-away food?" Marco suggests.

"Yes? Alright?" Erik replies, trying frantically to understand what his counterpart is up to.  
  
"But we shouldn’t go to my house, there’s probably too much media hanging around," Marco says. "And I don’t want them to see the pizza delivery boy bringing me unhealthy food," he snickers.  
  
Finally, the penny drops. "Do you want to go to my flat?" Erik asks incredulously. This can’t be true - the Omega that has sent him away just to disappear afterwards for months is now inviting himself to Erik’s place?

"That’s a great idea," Marco beams, as if Erik has come up with the proposal on his own.  
  
"But I don’t have much space, there are just three rooms and..." he tries to object, scared that Marco might not like his apartment. The blond however has already left the room, either not listening to Erik’s helpless remark or ignoring it on purpose.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Driving through Dortmund, Erik almost misses the way to his flat, so mixed-up in his mind. He’s looking into the rear mirror of his car every five seconds, trying to detect if Marco is really following him.

He is.  
  
Finally, Erik arrives in front of his house, an unspectacular but cozy building in the suburbs of Dortmund. His wobbly legs threaten to give in while he climbs out of his car, waiting for Marco at the entrance door.

It doesn’t take long until the footballer parks his vehicle right next to Erik’s. "It’s lovely here," he says while he leaves his car, "I used to have a good friend who lived around the corner when I was a little boy."

Erik can only nod and unlock the door to guide his guest to the second level and his flat. "Here we are," he croaks out, inwardly hoping that he hasn’t left his home in too much of a mess before driving to the stadium.

"Wow," Marco replies, having a look around and. "Can I?" he asks, already throwing his shoes away to make himself comfortable.

It feels as if they know each other since ages.

"Pizza?" Erik asks in the desperate attempt to gain back control over himself. _His Omega_ is in his flat. This must be a dream.

"Yes, with Salami please," Marco shouts over from the living room where he has slumped down on Erik’s couch.

Again, Erik can only nod and take the phone.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Talking to the pizza delivery service grounds Erik at least a little bit and enough to start asking Marco questions when he joins him on the sofa.

"Why did you want to come here? And why did you want me to come to the stadium? Did you change your mind about Alphas? he questions while he rummages in a cupboard to bring out some glasses, trying to hide his sheer nervousness.

Marco sighs but he doesn’t try to avoid answering.

"I couldn’t forget you," he murmurs, flinching when Erik places the glasses on the table with a loud bang. "I want to get to know you better," Marco continues, "I want to understand why we have this strange ...connection."

It’s almost a relief to understand that Marco also feels their unusual bond. "Sometimes, I can hear your voice in my mind," Erik admits, blushing furiously.

"It’s the same for me," Marco gives back. "But why? What is happening to us?" he asks with urgency in his voice.

Erik takes another deep breath. "I think I know," he answers. 


	15. An explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Blue_Night, my dear readers, thank you for your support! This chapter is a shorter one but the next one(s) will be longer again. 
> 
> My dear mariothellama, thank you for your careful beta and your ongoing help!

During the last weeks, Erik has done some research. Mainly on the internet, but also in some libraries. But he still fears that Marco would laugh at him.

"Tell me," the blond urges him, "I need to know what’s going on here. With you. Us."  
  
Erik is hesitant, however. "You might think that I’m insane," he warns Marco.  
  
"You’re not insane, you’re handso… forget it," Marco gives back, blushing.

"Okay," Erik starts, pouring water into the glasses because he guesses that he might need some liquid. "I have read some old books and articles about Alphas and Omegas," he begins with the easier part. "It looks as if such a strong bond indeed appears every now and then. Not very often, but it happens."

"But what’s the reason?" Marco asks, sipping from the glass while he’s hanging on Erik’s lips.

The physician decides not to beat around the bush. "We have probably met each other before," he states.   
  
"What…?!?!" Marco gapes at him.

"We probably have been… eh… mates before", Erik says before he pauses. "In former lives, I mean."

For once, Marco is completely speechless. He opens his mouth to say something but he simply can’t.

"Maybe we have been together in Ancient Rome, in a castle during the Middle Ages or on another planet," Erik continues, "and our bond has developed through the centuries."

"Through the centuries," Marco echoes.

"Yes," Erik confirms, gulping down his water all at once. "Probably that’s also the reason why we have reacted so strongly towards each other already at first sight. And why you seem to be so familiar to me."

Marco shakes his head, deep in thoughts, while Erik waits for him to digest the news. He craves to touch _his Omega_ but he doesn’t dare, sensing that the blond is fighting with himself. His answer surprises Erik nevertheless. "I have already suspected that," Marco murmurs, "I have suspected that and something else."

Erik waits for Marco’s next sentence. "What did you suspect in addition?" he questions.

"That it’s time for us to be together again."


	16. Daily routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely mariothellama has beta'd three new chapters (thank you so much!) - have fun with this update! :-)

Erik doesn’t know if he’s awake or if he’s dreaming.  
  
"Thinking of you feels so... good," Marco admits, "and being here with you even more. Maybe we can start to get to know each other better? If you can forgive me my outburst in the hospital, that is?"

"Well... yes?" Erik answers while a broad smile is spreading out all over his face.

"But I still need time," Marco warns him, although he is smiling too. "I have never been together with a man before and uhm... you know about my profession. We’ll have to hide, I guess."

Marco doesn’t need to say more. Being an Omega, a professional footballer and in love with a male Alpha still wasn’t something the public would accept right from the start.  
  
"I know," Erik replies, "and it’s okay for me. Everything is okay for me as long as we can be together," he adds quietly.

Moments of silence follow; moments in which they talk telepathically with each other, too afraid to utter the words aloud.  
  
_Will you be patient with me?_ Marco’s question hangs in the air between them.  
  
_Of course I will._ Erik tries to reassure him.  
  
_I cannot... do_ things _with you right from the start._  
  
_You don’t have to. Just spend time with me. Just be here._  
  
The pizza delivery boy interrupts their silent conversation, giving both of them the chance to take a breath and to have some food.

Marco eats with great appetite, and he looks visibly relaxed, apparently very relieved that he has sorted things out with Erik.  
  
After their dinner, Marco chooses a movie from Erik’s DVD collection, an old James Bond film. They watch it in silent understanding on Erik’s couch, Marco lying on one end and Erik on the other, their feet casually touching in the middle, a cozy blanket spread over them.

To Erik, it feels as if Marco has always been there, here in his home, his house, watching a movie with him.  
  
_Bonding_ with him.  
  
Erik has a fair clue that Marco needs to simply spend time with him at first, to get used to the feeling of sharing his life with another man one day. And Erik is willing to grant him that time, may it be days, weeks or months. Even years.

After the movie, Marco stretches himself and sighs, half in pleasure, half in embarrassment. "Can I come back tomorrow after training?" he asks shyly, not even trying to explain why he cannot stay overnight. Erik knows that he can’t, not so soon.

"Whenever you want to," he replies.

"I would invite you to my house," Marco drawls sleepily, "but I don’t think that it would be a good idea."

Journalists, media, the public. Erik understands.

"I have a day off from the hospital tomorrow, I could cook for you after training?" he suggests.

"You would do that for me?" Marco asks, incredulity written all over his face.

_Sure. And much more._  
  
Marco’s lopsided grin shows Erik that he has gotten the message.  
  
  
***  
  
  
They spend the entire week like this. Marco comes to Erik’s flat whenever he’s finished training and Erik doesn’t have to work in the hospital. They enjoy dinner together, then they watch a movie.

Their routine is only interrupted on Saturday, when Marco plays an away match, but nevertheless shows up at Erik’s place after returning to Dortmund, beaming all over because his team has won and he has scored again.

"Regarding BVB," Marco says casually, snuggled in Erik’s blanket, "do you want to come to our next home match again?"

_Please say yes._

"Of course I will," Erik replies while a thought crosses his mind. "Could I get the same seat as the last time?" he asks Marco. "It was just perfect."

"Only the best for you," Marco murmurs and nods.

This time, Erik doesn’t send his thoughts through their mental bond.  
  
_I know what I have to do then._


	17. Back in the stadium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers - here's the next chapter. I hope that you will like it. :-)
> 
> Thank you so much, mariothellama, for your beta!

The match day is here and Erik makes his way to the stadium, even more excited than the last time. He doesn’t know if his plan will work out but he simply has to give it a try.

During the last week he has sensed that Marco is inwardly ready for the next step, but too shy to take it.   
  
So it’s on him to take matters into his own hands.

Entering the VIP sector, Erik searches for the young woman impatiently, letting out a relieved puff when he finally sees her. She welcomes him with a knowing smile but he doesn’t take only a drink from her, he needs an answer too.

"Could you please do me a favor", he mumbles into her ear when he picks up his glass of water. "Can you bring me to the room after the match again? And ehm, _him_ , as well?"

Erik realizes that his chances are ridiculously small, but he holds his breath and waits for a miracle.

The young woman still smiles at him while Erik sips nervously from his drink.

"Please come back at halftime, Sir," she says. But before Erik turns around, she winks at him.

 

***

 

The 45 minutes stretch like an eternity, probably also because the trainer gives Marco a rest and he is sitting on the bench.

Erik doesn’t dare to reveal details of his plan to Marco through their connection, he keeps his questions and answers casual.

_Do you think you will play in the second half?_  
  
_Probably yes._  
  
_Is your knee well enough for that?_  
  
_Don’t worry, it is._  
  
With the halftime whistle, Erik literally darts into the VIP sector, where the young woman is already waiting for him. She’s occupied with handing drinks to the visitors but she sends him a brief nod and that’s all the young physician needs to know.

 

***

 

The rest of the match happens in slow-motion and at the speed of light all at once. On the one hand, Erik cannot get enough of watching Marco play, on the other he wants the match to be over and his plan put into action.

When the referee blows the final whistle, Erik has to stay in his seat for a while, too nervous to even get on his feet. Eventually, he makes his way into the VIP area, waiting and waiting for the young woman who hands drink after drink to the visitors while Erik is close to freaking out, his own impatience torturing him.

He tries to hypnotize the visitors who still hang out in the VIP area, telling them mentally that they have to leave, well aware that it is pointless because his telepathic connection only works with Marco.

Finally, finally, his waiting is over and the young woman guides him through the tunnels, around the corners, over the stairs again until they have arrived and she leaves him alone.

Erik stands in the little room, his gaze resting on the pitch, anxiously hoping for Marco to show up.

His heart beats together with the rhythm of the stadium and he soaks in the sounds and the atmosphere, almost becoming one with the impressive building and the people buzzing around in it.

Through all the humming and the noises, Erik still hears steps coming closer after some minutes. _His_ steps.

Marco opens the door quietly and slips inside the room like an elegant tomcat. "Hey Erik?!" he says, apparently surprised, a statement and a question in one.

"Hey," Erik replies, looking away from the pitch and straight into Marco’s eyes. He can do that. He has to.

_What are you doing here?_ Marco asks, his gaze never leaving Erik’s.

_Showing you that you can have both. Football and me._

Marco doesn’t reply with words, neither with spoken ones nor with thoughts through their mental bond.

Instead, he comes closer and raises his hand.

But this time, Marco doesn’t touch the window to the pitch. Soft like a feather, he caresses Erik’s cheek.

The simple touch, Marco’s fingertips upon Erik’s skin, reaches deep into Erik’s mind, as if Marco was stroking his soul. The young physician closes his eyes instinctively, savoring the contact to the fullest.

_I cannot kiss you here._ Marco tells him through their bond with regret and even his telepathic voice is trembling.  
  
_You would want to kiss me?_ Erik asks full of wonder and joy.  
  
_Oh yes. And how._


	18. Gentle touches.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers,  
> this update is close to my heart. Have fun reading it - I'm curious what you think about it. 
> 
> Dear mariothellama,  
> I would be lost without your help. Thank you so much for your beta.

Never has Erik driven that quickly to his flat before, his entire body tingling with anticipation.

Marco wants to kiss him. To kiss. Him.

Erik is quite sure that it will happen within the next hour, when they are both in his flat, undisturbed. The thought alone sends him soaring to cloud nine.

They haven’t talked much since they left the small room in the stadium, in a silent understanding to search for a more appropriate place to finally come closer.

Erik arrives at his flat out of breath, the blood thrumming in his ears. Briefly, he considers brushing his teeth or chewing some peppermint gum but his thoughts vanish into thin air when the doorbell rings.

The young physician doesn’t care about anything else any longer, he opens the door, lets Marco inside and closes the door behind them.

Finally.

Alone. Together.

They stand in Erik’s hallway, looking at each other as if they were seeing the other one for the very first time.

It’s Marco who makes the first move, of course it is. He raises his hand again, brings it to Erik’s cheek and cups the warm skin there, fingertips ghosting over stubble, lips coming closer, mouths touching each other ever so gently.

Marco kisses Erik, kisses him so carefully that it is as if he was touching glass. A shiver runs through the young physician, his arms finding their way around the footballer’s narrow back.

After savoring their first intimate touch, Erik parts his lips slowly, and even slower his tongue reaches out for unknown territory where it meets Marco’s.

Marco holds perfectly still while Erik discovers him with tenderness, every lick and every stroke so meaningful. The blond tastes like the sweetest honey Erik could imagine and the sensation doubles when Marco kisses Erik back.

Their tongues now dancing around each other in Erik’s mouth, the physician tightens his grip around Marco’s back, careful not to press their groins together too forcefully. He doesn’t want the blond to feel under pressure.

 _I need to sit down,_ Marco tells him, _this is so overwhelming._

 _Couch,_ Erik replies, his hand stroking over Marco’s flanks.

 _What about... bed?_ Marco asks and Erik can feel that his own breath is faltering.

 _I don’t want to... you shouldn’t feel..._ Erik hesitates but he has already opened the door to his bedroom, Marco still in his embrace.

They kiss in front of the bed, they kiss on the bed and then they kiss in the bed, Erik lying on his back, Marco over him. The blond’s fingers travel over Erik’s shirt, exploring the anatomy of another man for the first time.

Erik has to focus on his breathing to not moan right away but he loses it when Marco’s fingertips graze over his nipple. "Oh God," he pants, earning a surprised gaze from his Omega. "That’s good," Erik adds before he has another idea and pulls his shirt over his head.

With his chest now naked, he lies back on the bed again, hoping that he hasn’t gone too far already.

 _Can I touch you again?_ Marco asks.

_Yes, of course. With pleasure._

Marco’s fingers find their way back to Erik’s skin, only it feels even better now.

 _Where did you like it?_ the blond asks, _here?_ His index finger circles around Erik’s nipple that is so hard, finally touching the most sensitive spot there.

"Yes!" Erik groans, Marco smiling proudly. The footballer gets braver and indulges Erik’s other nipple too, before his motions slow down, as if he is musing about something.

 _What are you thinking?_ Erik questions alarmed, _Did I ask too much of you?_

 _No,_ Marco drawls before he takes heart. _Do you think I would like that, too?_

 _Being caressed like this?_ Erik asks, a warm feeling spreading out in his body.

 _Exactly._ Marco breathes deeply. He needs several seconds but in the end, he pulls his own shirt over his head and lies down on the mattress, his expression half insecure and half expectant.

 _Relax,_ Erik whispers, bending over him, _we’ll find out if you like it. And if not, I will always be considerate, all right?_

Marco waits for Erik to touch his chest, to touch the bare skin there but, the young physician has other plans first. He bends over the heaving chest of his Omega and blows softly over Marco’s nipples that become immediately erect.

 _How does this feel?_ he wants to know.

 _Exciting,_ Marco gives back, watching how Erik reaches out his hand to him, placing the palm right over Marco’s heart. Warmth spreads out on both of their skins, warmth and something else.

Erik’s hand strokes over Marco’s chest, his ribs, and circles around his nipple in a featherlight touch. _More?_ he asks his Omega and the reply is the first moan Marco lets him hear.

_Oh yes. More. Please. Erik!_

Without thinking, Erik bends even lower over Marco and uses his tongue to stroke him, his lips to suck at his skin and his teeth to graze over his strong muscles.

Erik can smell the change in Marco’s scent, the pure taste of arousal overlaying everything else. The young physician senses Marco’s hardness but he doesn’t dare to make another move.

Not until his Omega sends him another message.  
  
_I need to... I think I..._ Marco stammers, at loss for proper words and incredulous about himself at the same time.

Erik lies down beside him, his fingers slowly, oh so slowly, crawling under the blanket.

 _Do you need to feel my hand on you?_ he asks softly while he touches Marco’s thighs.

 _Yes,_ the blond replies, _I wouldn’t have thought..._

_Don’t think, just feel._

Erik pulls Marco’s sweatpants down and cups the bulge in his briefs, as gently as he can. The footballer is strong and big, and his hardness fits into Erik’s hand perfectly. Time after time, Erik strokes over Marco’s dick, his balls, until the Omega is aroused enough for the next step.

Erik kisses Marco while his fingers slip inside his briefs quickly.

 _Erik!!!!_  Marco cries out, lying pliant in his Alpha’s arms.

 _It’s fine,_ Erik whispers, _it’s fine, babe._

Marco shudders when he hears the nickname and grows even harder under Erik’s touch.

Fingers wrapped around Marco’s gorgeous dick, Erik caresses his Omega with patience and devotion, kisses him, loves him. Soon, Marco is on the brink, clinging to Erik’s body above him, giving in to each and every stroke of his hand.

 _Erik,_ he moans helplessly, _I’m about to..._

For a brief moment, Marco seems to fight against the overwhelming feeling that must flow through him, but then he comes. He trembles in Erik’s embrace and muffles a cry on his shoulder before he coats Erik’s fingers with his seed. Mentally, Erik can feel the strong orgasm himself, the all-consuming fire that captures Marco’s body, the deep satisfaction that he senses afterwards.

There’s silence then, also through their bond, and Erik simply holds Marco, understanding how life-changing their first encounter has been for him.

 _I never thought that it would feel so amazing to be together with an Alpha,_ Marco finally voices. _To be together with you._

 _That was just the beginning, love,_ Erik replies touched, his gaze glued to his blissed-out Omega.

 _Can I stay?_ Marco asks him, _I mean, until tomorrow morning?_

 _Coffee or tea?_ Erik gives back.

"Pardon me?" Marco says aloud, his warm voice not cutting through the silence but filling the room even more with his presence. "Did you misunderstand me? I asked if..."

"I got you," Erik chuckles. "I just asked about your breakfast wishes, you know?"

Marco laughs. _It’s neither tea or coffee that I want to have for breakfast,_ he whispers.

_What is it, then?_

_It’s you._


	19. Lessons in love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers, writing this story brings so much joy into my life. Please have fun reading the new chapter!
> 
> Dear mariothellama, thank you so much for your beta and for your constant support. It means a lot to me.

Marco falls asleep shortly after his forceful orgasm, but Erik takes the time to watch his Omega in all of his beauty. The moonlight shines through the curtains in his bedroom and falls directly onto Marco’s handsome features. His skin seems to glow in the darkness, in the aftermath of their first shared intimacy.

Eventually, Erik dozes off as well, protectively holding his Omega in his arms from behind. When he wakes up to an unfamiliar sensation, it’s still dark in the room.

Erik needs a moment to understand what is going on. During his sleep, he has somehow turned on his back, the blanket thrown away.

And now there is a hand on him.

Marco’s fingers are stroking Erik’s belly, discovering him, while he thinks that the Alpha is still asleep.

Erik doesn’t give away immediately that he’s awake. His eyes closed, he gives his Omega time to explore him. Marco’s hand wanders carefully over his bones and his muscles, but he stops right before the waistband of Erik’s briefs.

Right before Erik’s rock-hard dick.

_Babe_ , Erik whispers, not wanting to scare Marco away but to tell him that he’s not asleep any longer.

His Omega flinches nevertheless and pulls his hand back. "Are you awake?" he gasps. "I’m sorry, I didn’t want to..."

"It’s fine, love," Erik breathes and invites Marco to kiss him.

The kiss is soft at first but soon gets heated, and Erik catches Marco’s thought while their tongues are caressing each other.  _I want to touch you again._

Erik lies back on the mattress and lets Marco watch him from head to toe, the moonlight enough of a light source for them.

His Omega hesitates for a moment, but then he utters his wish.  
  
_I want to see all of you._  
  
Erik smiles and slips out of his briefs quickly, just to find his place on the bed afterwards again. His dick is so hard that it almost aches and he craves for Marco’s touch but he waits until his Omega is ready to touch him.

_You’re beautiful,_ Marco finally says, drinking in the sight in front of him.  
  
_You too,_ Erik replies, goosebumps all over his body just from Marco’s intense gaze.  
  
_Can I?_ His Omega asks and when Erik nods, Marco reaches out his hand to Erik’s dick.

A slight whimper escapes Erik when tender, exploring fingers run over his length, from the base to the tip. The whimper turns into a moan because Marco repeats his motion and Erik simply can’t hold back.

_That’s good, babe, so good,_ Erik pants, knowing that he will come ridiculously soon. But the promise that lies in Marco’s first intense touch, the awareness that there will be so many more nights to come, almost instantly sends Erik over the edge.

_Like this?_ Marco asks and takes Erik into his hand, wraps his fingers around the entire length, this thumb stroking over the sensitive tip.  
  
Erik loses it in the very next moment, coming hard all over Marco’s fingers.  
  
_Marco!_ he moans, while wave after wave of pure bliss surges through him, although he feels embarrassed and ashamed that he has come so quickly.  
  
His Omega, however, doesn’t feel offended in the slightest, he looks at Erik, his face mirroring something akin to pride.  
  
_Don’t be sorry,_ Marco smiles lopsidedly, Erik’s dick still in his hand.

Erik groans again and gives Marco some tissues from the nightstand. Coming in Marco’s hand has felt so incredibly good. But why the hell couldn’t he last longer?

_I’m really sorry that I have ruined your ‚breakfast‘,_ Erik says ashamed.

_My breakfast?_ Marco asks questioningly.

_You said that you wanted to have me for breakfast,_ Erik explains, still out of breath.  
  
Marco chuckles again, a sound Erik has come to love in the short time they know each other. _That wasn’t a breakfast,_ hisOmega states cheekily, _just a midnight snack._

Erik nearly chokes on his own breathing, wondering when his shy Omega of all people has turned into a sassy and insatiable lover.

_When you started to teach me how to love,_ Marco replies tenderly, reading the thoughts straight from Erik’s mind. _And now you have to teach me even more._

Erik only has to process the words in his brain before he’s hard and good to go again.


	20. Just before breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers, have fun with the update! I love writing this story. :-)
> 
> Dear mariothellama, thank you so much for your help and support. I'm learning a lot from your beta!

The next morning, Erik is already standing in his kitchen, brewing coffee and tea, when he hears his sleepy Omega approaching from behind.

"Don’t you have to work?" Marco asks him, his arms wrapped around Erik, one hand playing with his belly button.

"Later", Erik gasps, "I have a late shift". The words come out like a groan because his insatiable Omega is carefully checking out the state of his dick.

"That’s good," Marco whispers into Erik’s ear, "then we have some time for other things first."

After that, he hesitates. "Can I come with you to the hospital? I need to see Doctor Klopp," Marco murmurs.

Erik is surprised. "Jürgen? Why?"

"I’m running out of suppressants," Marco mutters.

Erik swallows. "Of course, you can come with me," he replies, painfully reminded of the fact that his Omega has to take strong drugs. And he probably will need even stronger ones now that he is... sexually active.

Erik tries to suppress that thought for the moment. It’s their first morning together, they will sort out everything else later.

"I’m a little bit sticky," Marco admits, "can I take a shower before, uhm, breakfast?" He smiles lopsidedly again, turning Erik on at the same time.

"Sure," the young physician replies, before he gets an idea. "Can I join you?" he asks.

Marco looks at him startled. "Well, yes?" he replies, starting to glow from the inside again.

 

***

 

The warm water in Erik’s shower cubicle is doing him a world of good. Cautiously, he gets the temperature exactly right, before he invites Marco to step under the water as well.

Marco who is standing in front of him, in all of his naked Omega glory.

"Whoa", the blond grins when the water hits him, but he’s silent when Erik kisses him straight away. It’s an intense, deep kiss, a kiss that lets both of them grow hard in seconds.

Erik’s hands rest on Marco’s shoulders before they glide down his spine. Erik makes a mental note to himself to massage his Omega’s back later.

Marco melts into the touch at first, panting slightly. Yet, when Erik’s hands reach his butt, he tenses up.

_Did I do something wrong?_ Erik asks.

_No..._ Marco drawls but the Alpha senses that there is something that Marco is hiding.

_You can be honest,_ Erik tries to encourage him, _please trust me._

_I don’t like that part of my body,_ Marco finally admits.  
  
Erik isn’t sure if he has misheard him. "But you have the most wonderful, sexy butt in the entire world!" he exclaims without thinking.

That earns him a sad smile from his lover.

_It reminds me of being an Omega,_ Marco explains. _When I’m aroused, I get... wet there._  
  
_But that’s wonderful!_ Erik answers, brushing a strand of Marco’s hair from his forehead.  
  
_Not for me,_ Marco murmurs.  
  
_I’ll show you how wonderful that can be,_ Erik promises, _but not today. Only when you are ready, all right?_

_You aren’t mad at me?_ Marco makes sure.

_On the contrary, love. I’m glad that you told me the truth._

Erik’s fingers now travel over Marco’s chest instead of his backside, finding his nipples as if by accident. He strokes them and feels that his Omega is growing harder between their bodies.

"Look at you," Erik whispers softly, pointing at Marco’s dick and his own right next to it. "Look at us." Then, he carefully takes both of them into his hand, just holding them, hardness against hardness.

_Oh fuck,_ Marco groans, his gaze now glued to Erik’s fingers.

Hesitantly at first, he reaches out his own hand to touch their dicks, too. His fingers wrap themselves around Erik’s hand, around their members.

_They look so good together,_ Erik gasps before he starts to move his hand.

_And they feel even better._ Marco’s thought is half a sentence, half a moan, and Erik takes that as an encouragement to pick up the pace and the pressure. He knows how to get another man - and himself - off and if he wouldn’t have done, Marco’s thoughts would have directed him.

_Just like this,_ his Omega voices, _this is incredible. Don’t stop, Erik. Don’t. Stop._  
  
To his own relief, Erik lasts longer than the last time but eventually, he’s on the brink. _I’m coming,_ he moans, _you feel so good in my hand, so hard and gorgeous._  
  
The remark sends Marco over the edge, too, and they come together, in each other’s hands, pressed against each other’s bodies, while the water is still caressing them. Erik’s height is overwhelming, erasing every thought, focusing the young physician only on his sheer desire and love.

Marco pants heavily through the aftermath of his orgasm, grabbing the wall to keep his balance. "Now I could really do with breakfast," he smiles, spent but happy, "by the way,it’s tea I like the most."


	21. Alpha instincts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers, thank you so much for your comments and kudos! I hope that you will like the next chapter. :-)
> 
> Dear mariothellama, your support is so precious to me - thank you so much for your help.

After they have dressed and have eaten some tea and toast, Erik looks at his watch. "I need to leave soon," he says with regret, "my shift starts in about an hour."

"That’s fine," Marco replies, "I will follow you in my own car and try to speak to Jürgen."

The suppressants.

Erik’s heart becomes heavy and he also gets a bad conscience. "You have to tell him that you... that we...", he murmurs, his cheeks flushing pink.

"I know," Marco replies, taking Erik’s hand. "Don’t worry, it’s going to be fine."

Erik smiles weakly at him. "I’m curious what Jürgen says," he admits, a weird feeling pooling in his stomach.

 

***

 

"Marco, Erik!" Kloppo exclaims when he sees the two of them on their way to his consultation office.

"Hey, Jürgen," Marco greets him before he blurts out: "I need to talk to you."

The tall physician gifts him with a fatherly gaze. "I thought so", he replies and invites Marco to his room. "And we’ll talk later, Erik." With these words, he closes the door in front of Erik’s nose.

 

***

 

Over the long minutes that follow, Erik strolls round Jürgen’s office as often as he can. The conversation between Marco and Klopp seems to last for what feels like an eternity. Not wanting to eavesdrop, Erik waits until his mentor and his Omega would leave the room.

But in the end, it’s Jürgen who comes out of his consultation office alone.

"Is everything alright?" Erik asks him, not even trying to hide his nervousness.

Jürgen pats his shoulder. "Give him some minutes," he replies, "why don’t we get a coffee in the meantime?" He tugs Erik down the hallway and into the doctor’s room where a coffeepot is standing.

"What did you discuss?" Erik tries again.

Jürgen however tells him off. "You know about medical secrecy, don’t you?"

Erik bites on his lip. "Yes," he mutters.

"But he has allowed me to speak openly with you", Jürgen says, pouring coffee into two mugs.

Suddenly, Erik’s heart beat speeds up. "What is wrong? Why did you need so much time?"

Klopp sighs and pushes one mug into Erik’s direction. "Because I had to examine him thoroughly."

The gross feeling in Erik’s stomach becomes stronger. "You examined him?" he asks, the blood starting to boil in his veins.

"Yes," Kloppo tries to say, "I..."

"Where did you touch him!" Erik demands, a hot wave of possessiveness and jealousy rushing through him.

Kloppo looks at him intensely, well noticing the first outburst of Erik’s Alpha instinct. "Everywhere I had to touch him before I could put him on birth control."

Erik doesn’t trust his ears. "You did what?!?!" he exclaims.

"You understood me quite well," the tall physician says, "and you know even better why I had to do this."

"We haven’t even..." Erik stammers.

"But you will soon," Klopp cuts him short.

"N... no," Erik continues to stutter through an awkward explanation, "I promised him that we would take our time."

Kloppo sighs again. "There’s not much time left, Erik", he states. "His suppressants won’t work for very much longer."

"And that means?" Erik whispers, confused even though he already knows the answer.

Klopp doesn’t beat around the bush. "He will go into heat soon," Jürgen says, "and he wants to do it together with you."

This is too much for Erik. "He wants to...?" his voices dies away.

"He needs you by his side," Kloppo repeats, "but Erik?"

"Yes?"

"He is scared like hell."


	22. A dizzy Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers - here's the next update and I hope that you will like it! Feedback is very appreciated. 
> 
> Dear mariothellama, thank you so much for another perfect beta!

"I need to go to him," Erik says but Jürgen presses him back into his chair. Apparently, they aren’t done here.

"He will go into heat within the next two weeks", Kloppo explains further, "and we need to find a safe, secret place where you can take care of him."

Erik nods frantically, before he has an idea. "The parents of one of my best friends own a lodge in the Pfälzer Wald. I’m sure we can stay there."

"That’s good," Jürgen muses. "He has told me that his team has a week off during the international break then, so that would fit into his time schedule. He won’t be called up anyway because he just came back from an injury."

A sigh, half panic, half relief, escapes Erik. Maybe they can really deal with this, as unrealistic as it seems now.

"There’s just one thing," Jürgen continues.

"And that is?" Erik isn’t sure if he wants to hear it.

"You better not see each other too often during the next two weeks. That might trigger his heat." Jürgen makes a pause. "And your rut," he adds quietly.

 

***

 

Erik hears the blood rushing in his ears. His rut. Damn it, he has forgotten about his rut!

"This is going to be all new to me," he murmurs, "and I have to be strong for him, haven’t I?"

Jürgen shakes his head and lets his hand rest upon Erik’s arm in a soothing gesture. "You both will be strong for each other," he says firmly, "I have no doubt about that. And now you need to go to him. He can stay in my office for a while and deal with the side effects of the injection there."

Erik’s eyes grow big. "Is he alright?" he asks, trembling.

"Just exhausted and a little bit dizzy," Jürgen answers.

However Erik doesn’t find any comfort in his words. "That’s all my fault," he whispers.

 

***

 

Taking a deep breath, Erik opens the door to Jürgen’s office. Marco is lying on the cot there, a light blanket covering his fragile body. Erik can clearly see the injection site on his skin and he can smell a slight scent of fear.

"Hey," he murmurs, hurrying to his Omega’s side. "I’m so sorry, Marco. How bad is it?" he adds, his voice sad and heavy.

Marco reaches out his hand to him and Erik takes it. "I’m very dizzy," his Omega mumbles.

"Wait a second, love," Erik answers, searching for the blood pressure monitor. Once he has found it, he wraps the cuff around Marco’s arms and inflates it, listening to the blond’s pulse at the same time with his stethoscope.

Marco tries to show him his lopsided smile. "You are so sexy like this," he whispers, "I guess I have a thing for you doing doctor’s stuff."

Erik cannot help but return the smile. "And I have a thing for you doing football things, wearing black-and-yellow shorts, and hitting the ball into the net," he answers, still checking on his Omega.

Strained, Marco closes his eyes and lets Erik do his work, but the hint of a smile remains upon his face.

"You should rest here for a while," Erik finally says, "I will keep an eye on you."

"Only an eye?" Marco asks.

"I’ll take you home with me after my shift," Erik replies, "and then I will take care of you not only with my eyes, I promise. We can also talk about... about..." he stammers, not finding the right words.

 _About my heat?_ Marco answers.

Erik nods and squeezes Marco’s hand.

 _I’m scared but I know that I can do it. Together with you,_ Marco says through their mental bond.

 _I will find a safe place for us,_ Erik promises. _But Jürgen has told me that we should limit our contact until then._

Marco sighs miserably. _I don’t like that,_ he voices.

 _Me neither,_ Erik replies. _But that gives me time to prepare everything. I will build a cozy nest for us. I will make sure that you will lack nothing._

 _I’m lacking experience,_ Marco replies weakly.

 _Then we will gain it together._ Erik pulls the blanket closer around his shivering Omega who slowly dozes off, his features eventually relaxing in his sleep.


	23. A vivid dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers, please enjoy the next update! A warm "thank you" goes to mariothellama for her incredible beta-help.

The next time Erik checks on his Omega between taking care of two other patients, he finds Marco still asleep in Jürgen’s consultation office, but apparently lost in a vivid dream because the blond is murmuring some words.

"Mattiacer," Erik can hear, the term strangely familiar to him, "my name is Marcus Retus." Marco seems to tense his entire body but then the scene seems to change because the blond starts to moan softly in his sleep.

Erik looks at him, too startled to wake Marco up. "Yes, just like that my proud Teuton," his Omega whispers, "I would never do you any harm. By Jupiter, I want you so much."

A blissful smile spreads out over Marco’s features and Erik can almost grab his arousal. Erik steps closer and takes Marco’s hand. "I’m here, my Roman." The words slip out of his mouth without thinking and he’s almost shocked about them. Maybe, in former lives...

He doesn’t get any further with his musings because Marco slowly comes back, blinking against the sunlight in Jürgen’s office. "Where am I?" he asks drowsily, "I thought I was wearing a tunic... it was so warm..." He gazes at himself and shakes his head as if to clear it.

"You’re in the hospital," Erik answers softly, "and I guess that you had a dream. Or rather a flashback."

"I have seen you there," Marco murmurs, "and we have..." His cheeks redden and he takes a glimpse under the blanket and at the lower part of his body. "Oh," he says, his eyes growing big.  
  
_You have dreamed of us having sex?_ Erik questions the obvious.  
  
_Yes. And it has been so amazing?!_ Marco confirms in wonder. Then, he frowns. _But I was on top of you and that will never happen here._

"Pardon me?" Erik says aloud, because now it’s him who is confused.

"Well, I’m the Omega and you’re the Alpha in this world, so you will... and not me", Marco stammers cryptically.

"I still don’t get you," Erik replies.

Finally, Marco takes a heart, but he prefers to talk through their mental bond. _In my dream, I have been ...inside you. But that won’t happen in our reality, because you are the Alpha and supposed to... uhm... take me._  
  
Realization hits Erik like a hammer. "You think you cannot sleep with me the other way round because you’re an Omega?" he asks in incredulity. "Who has told you that?"  
  
Marco’s eyes are big like saucers by now. "You mean it’s not always the Alpha taking the Omega?" he makes sure, "I could also be... the one on top?"

"Of course!" Erik exclaims.  
  
"Oh gosh," his Omega replies wistfully, glancing once more under the blanket.  
  
_You’re hard, aren’t you?_ Erik asks, starting to grow a boner himself.  
  
_Yes,_ Marco replies. _The thought of me being inside you... I have never imagined that this  would be possible._  
  
_There are some things you have to learn_ , Erik whispers. _But first, you should rest for a little while longer._

_But!!!_ Marco pouts, pointing accusingly at the blanket and the bulge underneath it.

Erik chuckles. _I’ll take care of you later, I promise._  
  
Marco however is not convinced. _How long do you still have to stay here?_  
  
_Just an hour, love, then my shift is over._  
  
The Omega snorts. _That’s sixty minutes too long._  
  
_I will make up for it, I swear._ Erik grins because he already has an idea what to do with his impatient patient, once they would finally be alone.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Exactly 59 minutes later, Erik enters Jürgen’s office again, this time in his casual clothes. "Ready to go?" he asks.

Marco heaves himself up from the cot, swaying a little bit.

"Easy," Erik hurries to his side, "take your time."

_I have taken enough time already,_ Marco states but Erik nudges him down onto the cot again gently.

"Let me check on you first." Erik examines Marco quickly, satisfied with the result. When he’s finished, he waits for his Omega to stand up but Marco remains where he is.

_I need more,_ he fancies, _your hands are magic._

Erik snickers another time. _I just measured your blood pressure._

_It rather felt like some kind of foreplay,_ Marco replies cheekily.

"Okay, you’re definitely good to go," Erik states, choosing the ambiguous sentence on purpose and inviting Marco to leave the ward together with him.


	24. A good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers, have fun with this chapter (I'm still shocked about the match yesterday so I decided to post a new update today)! There might be a cliffhanger at the end... and I am not sorry for it! :-D 
> 
> Thank you, mariothellama, for your wonderful beta work and for helping me to improve!

Marco is in a cheerful mood on their way to Erik’s flat, although Erik has forbidden him to drive on his own; Marco’s body still dealing with the effects of the injection.

"Lay down," Erik ushers his Omega towards the couch when they are in his apartment, "I’ll take care of you."

"I prefer the bedroom," Marco rasps. Erik can smell his arousal. Finally, he can allow himself to give in to their desire, now that they are alone.

"Okay, I’ll let you rest in my bed," Erik plays along, smirking.

"Oh no, you won’t," Marco breathes straight into Erik’s ear, "I need a doctor around me."

_You do?_ Erik feigns innocence while the blood rushes to the lower regions of his body.  
  
Marco doesn’t answer, he pulls Erik closer to kiss him passionately, tugging him in the direction of the bedroom. They almost stumble over their own feet while they make their way there, slumping down on the mattress together.

_It’s so good to be here with you,_ Marco murmurs, his fingers carding through Erik’s hair. However, the Omega seems to be somewhere else in his thoughts.  
  
_What are you thinking of?_ Erik asks, struggling to free himself from his shirt.  
  
Marco smiles sheepishly. _I’m thinking about our conversation in Jürgen’s office._ _That it’s not always the Alpha... you know._

_I do,_ Erik answers tenderly.

_It’s wonderful to imagine that I can be inside you,_ Marco sighs, _I cannot wait for it._

_We still need some time,_ Erik answers before he blushes too. _Sleeping with me would probably trigger your heat and you still have two matches to play._ _We have to be reasonable and patient, love._  
  
Marco grumbles. _You’re right,_ he finally admits.  
  
_But I have another idea,_ Erik whispers, _you just have to get undressed for it._  
  
Marco is definitely interested. _Which idea?_ he asks curiously.  
  
_Well, it involves you being inside me, just in another way,_ Erik breathes seductively.  
  
The Omega slips out of his shirt and pants hastily. _I have no clue what you’re up to but it sounds pretty interesting,_ he gasps.

_Briefs too,_ Erik answers, losing his remaining clothes in the meantime as well.  
  
Eventually, Marco is naked, lying on his back in Erik’s bed. In exactly the position Erik wants him to be. He doesn’t straddle Marco while he kisses him, but kneels right next to him on the bed. Breaking the kiss, Erik moves his lips over Marco’s throat, softly sucking there, and lower to Marco’s sensitive nipples.

_Oh yes,_ the Omega pants aroused, _I like your ideas._

Erik however still moves lower. He can sense and smell Marco’s erection and then, he can also taste it.  
  
"ERIK!" Marco exclaims while the Alpha licks over his dick carefully, mirroring the rock-hard shape. "Erik, this is..."

_Do you like it?_

_Yes, I..._ Marco is at loss for words. He stops talking and starts moaning in the very second Erik encloses him with his lips.

_You being inside me, wasn’t that the task?_ Erik whispers while he takes his Omega deeper in his mouth.

_I’m..._ Marco tries again, to no avail. Each breath of air leaves him now with a loud groan that sounds suspiciously like Erik’s name each and every time.

_You can let go any time,_ the Alpha encourages him before he starts to suck his lover.  
  
Marco is biting into his arm by now, trying to suffocate his moans. His hips are starting to stutter and Erik keeps them still with his hands. He slows down his motions to prolong the ecstasy for his Omega.

_More,_ Marco begs, _please Erik, keep it up. Keep it up!_  
  
His Omega doesn’t need to say that twice, Erik picking up his pace immediately again.  
  
_I’m about to..._ Marco moans, action following his announcement instantly. He comes hard in Erik’s mouth, experiencing and enjoying this pleasure for the very first time to the fullest.  
  
For a brief moment Erik considers if he should stroke Marco’s butt, yet he doesn’t want to scare his Omega away. They would have more time for that, later.

Erik doesn’t draw back until Marco gets soft, gently kissing his way upwards instead, drinking in the sight of his deeply satisfied Omega.

"You’re amazing," Marco whispers overwhelmed, his eyes closed.

Erik pulls Marco tightly into his embrace. "You’re always welcome, babe," the Alpha replies, his heart overflowing with the love for his Omega. "But now you should really rest for a while."

Marco sighs and snuggles closer to Erik, his steady breathing announcing that he has fallen asleep. Only two minutes later, Erik drifts away too.

 

***

 

When he awakes again, his Omega is still lying in his arms, but his skin is blazingly hot.


	25. Almost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers, after yesterday's incredible match and the news that Erik might leave BVB, I had to post the next chapter. My Durmeus-heart is going through a rollercoaster right now - I am happy for Marco on the one side, but so sad because he might never play with Erik again on the other side. I know that I cannot stop to write them together, even though they might be miles apart and other people will let their ship go. 
> 
> Dear mariothellama, thank you so much for your help with the beta!

"Marco," Erik tries to wake him up, the shock still surging through his body.  
  
"Hm?" the Omega mutters, unconsciously struggling free from the blanket.  
  
"Marco, you have to leave." Erik hates to force the words out of his mouth.  
  
His Omega is wide awake in a second. "What?!" he exclaims before he notices himself what is happening. "Oh fuck," he adds, wiping the sweat from his forehead in disbelief.  
  
"Listen," Erik urges him, "I will give you an injection that should stop your heat for some days longer. But you’ll have to keep away from me afterwards."

Marco nods like a robot. "I’m feeling so hot," he mutters, his breathing harsh and heavy.

Erik doesn’t waste any more time. He hands Marco a bottle of water that is standing right next to the bed. "Please, take a sip and then lie down again. I’ll be back in a minute."  
  
Hastily, Erik searches for his medical bag and the injection that he has brought from the hospital, taking it together with a sterile swap and going back to his Omega.

"It’s really happening, isn’t it," Marco murmurs, his eyes glued to the Alpha.

"Yes," Erik confirms before he disinfects the crook of Marco’s arm. "I’m sorry, love."  
  
The Omega closes his eyes. "Don’t be," he murmurs.  
  
Erik removes the cap of the injection and squeezes the first drops out of it. "Take a deep breath, it might burn", he orders gently, breaking Marco’s skin with the needle and emptying the content of the syringe into his vein. "Did it hurt much?" Erik asks, stroking over Marco’s arm after he removed the needle.

"No. I told you that I have a thing for you doing doctor’s stuff, didn’t I", Marco whispers dangerously aroused, sending another wave of adrenaline through Erik’s body.

"Can you stand up?" Erik urges him, "I don’t want to be rude but you really have to leave as soon as possible. You can take a shower first, I’ll wait in the kitchen."  
  
Shaking, Erik leaves his Omega and looks at himself in the mirror in his hallway.  
  
His eyes are already glowing red.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"J.... Jürgen?" Erik stutters into his mobile, quickly explaining to his mentor what has happened. "Yes, he’s in the shower now, he will leave immediately afterwards. Do you think that he will need more treatment?"  
  
The voice at the other end of the line is determined. "No he doesn’t, the injection should be enough. But you do. Come directly to the hospital when he’s gone, Erik."  
  
The young doctor sighs desperately. "I will," he mutters into the phone.  
  
"Did you talk to Jürgen?" Marco stands in the doorframe, already showered and fully dressed. He still looks sweaty and worn out, but he speaks clearly - a good sign at least.  
  
"Yes," Erik replies, "I guess I need some treatment too," he states almost inaudibly.   
  
"I’m sorry," Marco whispers, "it’s all my fault."  
  
"It isn’t, love," Erik answers. "I’ll prepare our shelter in the meantime. And then I’ll pick you up in two weeks after your last match. We’ll drive to the Pfälzer Wald and there..."

_...we will have time for each other,_ Marco finishes.  
  
_Yes, plenty of time._  
  
Marco manages a sad smile. _I’ll guess I’ll go then,_ he utters with regret. _Is a goodbye-kiss reasonable?_  
  
_No, it isn’t but I don’t care,_ Erik answers, tugging Marco into his arms.  
  
Their kiss almost goes too far. Erik can already sense the blood boiling in his veins the more he indulges Marco with his tongue. Using an inhuman amount of strength, he parts from his Omega.

"We can send each other messages," he pants, "I’ll text you whenever I can."  
  
_And we can talk through our mental bond, can’t we?_ Marco says, much to Erik’s surprise.  
  
_I haven’t thought about that but you’re right!_ Erik exclaims.  
  
_I’ll ‚call‘ you then in the evening,_ Marco states, his sass breaking through the surface. _And you better answer, otherwise you’ll have to deal not only with an Omega in heat, but also with a very grumpy one._

Erik laughs. "I will be there to answer you, don’t worry. Although you’re probably sexy like hell when you’re grumpy."


	26. A very special "conversation".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers - what a week for us football fans that has been! I'm at loss for words regarding the "performance" of the German national team. So here's a short, very - uhm - cheeky chapter. I hope that you will like it anyways, I have never written such a scene before. ;-)

They "talk" to each other every day during the next week. Jürgen has given Erik an injection as well to suppress his rut at least for a little while longer. His desire however grows stronger with every day that passes. At the weekend, Erik drives to the lodge in the Pfälzer Wald, preparing their shelter with a lot of blankets, cushions, food and some medical items in case that Marco would need a doctor’s care.

Excitedly, Erik drives back, listening to the radio during his trip home to Dortmund. The anchorman reports about the ongoing football matches in the Bundesliga and the Alpha is relieved to hear that Marco and his team are doing well.

Only one week to go.

In the evening, Erik "talks" to his Omega, instantly sensing that something is different. Marco seems to be in an especially cheerful and cheeky mood, probably because his team has won.

_I miss you,_ he breathes through their connection.

_I miss you too,_ Erik answers, _I have prepared everything for us today. And I hope that you will like it there._

_Tell me about the lodge,_ Marco says wistfully, _I want to know every little detail._

Erik starts to describe the apartment, the furniture, the rooms and their cozy bed.

_Is the bed huge?_ Marco asks hoarsely.

_Oh yes, it is. And very comfortable._ Erik gets aroused by the mere thought of lying there with his Omega.

_What are you going to do with me there?_ Erik isn’t sure if he can trust his senses but Marco is repeating his question. _Please tell me, Erik._

_Well, I guess I will undress you first,_ Erik answers, all of a sudden understanding what his Omega is up to. _Are you getting undressed right now as well?_ he questions.

_Umm, yes,_ Marco murmurs, _I guess I’m already naked._

Another wave of arousal shoots straight into Erik’s groin and he loses his jeans and briefs too. _I’m stroking your gorgeous dick,_ he gasps, _you’re so hard in my hand._

_God, yes,_ Marco answers, apparently mirroring Erik’s motions and getting himself off.

Erik takes his own dick in his hand, caressing it. _My thumb is running over your tip. You like that, don’t you?_

As a reply, the Omega groans, letting Erik develop another idea. _I take my other hand now,_ he whispers, _and I’m stroking your balls._

_That feels good,_ Marco pants, having no clue that his Alpha won’t leave it like this.

_I’m still getting you off with one hand,_ Erik breathes, but my other hand is moving lower.  
  
_Oh._ Marco’s surprised gasp is not stopping Erik.

_The skin underneath your balls is so soft,_ the Alpha continues, _but I’m searching for something else. Do you have a clue what I want to find?_ Erik groans.

_Yes,_ Marco whispers, clearly holding his breath. _But I’m so wet there,_ he finally adds.

_That’s perfect, love,_ Erik tries to reassure him, _I need you to be wet because I want you to stroke yourself there. Can you sense the spot that I would love to caress right now?_

_I do,_ Marco pants, _it’s so ...tight._

Erik almost comes straight after that confession but somehow he manages to hold back. _Is it really so tight or can you push a finger through it?_

At first, there’s silence and Erik fears that he has gone too far. _Love, I didn’t want to..._ he starts before a passionate moan interrupts him.

_ERIK!!!_ Marco whimpers, _Erik, I just came. It feels so good, I wouldn’t have imagined that. So good._

_Just wait until I’m touching you there,_ the Alpha pants. Erik needs just two strokes imagining his pliant Omega pleasuring himself until he falls over the edge too. Spent and satisfied, he lies on his bed. _Thank you,_ he whispers.

_For what?_ Marco smiles and Erik thinks that he can see his lopsided grin.

_Thank you for trusting me, love._


	27. On the way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers: They finally made it and are on their way! I needed to get them out of the football-related surrounding (Dortmund), because everything around football is annoying me so much right now. :-D 
> 
> Dear mariothellama, thank you for another careful beta, you are helping me a lot. :-)

The last week before their planned departure to the lodge in the Pfälzer Wald gets harder and harder with every day that passes. Erik feels a weird mixture between tiredness and excitement coursing through his veins and he’s quite sure that his Omega is sensing the same.  
  
Erik doesn’t dare to go and watch Marco’s last match before the break in the stadium, too afraid that his rut would begin right there and then. And so he sits on his couch in front of his TV, his car already packed, waiting for the match to start.

Waiting for it to be finally over.

He has agreed with Marco that they would meet at a secluded parking lot where the blond would leave his car behind. Erik is quite sure that Marco is on the brink of his heat and that it would be better if he would drive to the Pfälzer Wald and not the Omega who has just played a straining match. In addition, Erik is familiar with the roads and surroundings there. He only hopes that they still have enough time to arrive at their lodge safe and sound.

Marco doesn’t play a convincing game over the next one and a half hours, although he is still in a good shape. Erik can only guess how much strength he needs to fight back his beginning heat.

But eventually Erik hears the final whistle, which is the starting whistle for him at the same time. He knows that Marco will still need about half an hour to take a shower and to get ready, but he doesn’t want to waste any more time, leaving his flat and darting to his car. He takes a deep breath before he starts the engine of his vehicle.

Their entire lives are going to be completely different the next time he will return to Dortmund. And yet, he wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

 

***

 

Sitting in his car, waiting at the parking lot, Erik doesn’t need to see or hear Marco approaching, he can sense him, his heartbeat speeding up. The young doctor climbs out of his vehicle on wobbly legs, the longing for his Omega all of a sudden almost unbearable.

Two weeks. More like a year to him.

When Marco parks his car, takes his bag out of the trunk and comes closer, Erik knows that they won’t make it to the Pfälzer Wald without stopping, no way.

"Hey," Erik croaks out, well aware that he cannot use a pet name or embrace his love out there in public.

"Hey," Marco answers, eating the Alpha with his eyes. He throws his bag into the car and climbs into the passenger seat without saying anything else. The air is thick and heavy with unfulfilled desire and it doesn’t get any better when Erik starts the car and takes the highway that leads out of the city.  
  
_I know a hideaway in about 20 kilometres,_ Erik says. I _t’s in the middle of the forest, no one will see us there._

Marco gets his point immediately. _We should stop there,_ he croaks out and then his hand darts to Erik’s thigh, a deep sigh escaping him. _I have missed you so much._

_I have missed you too,_ Erik replies, trying to focus on the road in front of him, which is a hard task, because Marco’s hand is slowly crawling upwards.  
  
_15 Kilometres,_ Erik pants. He’s rock-hard, the desire for his Omega nearly taking his breath away.

_I need to feel you,_ Marco rasps, his hand now resting over the bulge in Erik’s jeans.  
  
The young doctor groans. _You will have me soon,_ he breathes, _just wait a few minutes, will you?_  
  
_No,_ Marco whispers, _I won’t._ He bends over Erik and opens his jeans.  
  
_Marco!_ Erik exclaims, _you cannot do that here in the car._  
  
_Oh yes, I can and I will,_ his Omega replies, searching for a way to slip his hand inside Erik’s pants.  
  
_God, Marco,_ Erik moans when clever fingers find his manhood. _Please, wait for a moment, we are almost there._

_Oh, I’m already where I want to be,_ Marco whispers before he encloses Erik’s dick in his palm.

A desperate whimper sounds through the car and Erik concentrates on his breathing while Marco is starting to tease him with his strokes.

Finally, the forest trail comes in sight. Erik takes the last bend and drives along the small road as if the devil is haunting him, until he eventually parks his car under a large tree, inhaling a shaky and relieved breath.

_I thought that you would come while we’re still on the road,_ Marco grins, _now you can let go._  
  
Almost fiercely, Erik takes Marco’s face into his hands and kisses him, his tongue filling the mouth of his Omega. _Cheeky little bastard,_ he moans in sync with the thrusts of Marco’s hand.

_Let go, babe,_ Marco repeats with tenderness, _let go and come for me._  
  
Erik can do nothing else than obey, his forceful orgasm shaking him to the core. The waves are almost painful after the long time they haven’t seen or felt each other.

_Yes, just like that,_ Marco whispers through the strong contractions, _I love to make you come._

Spent, but also revived, Erik manages a smile. _You’re incredible. You know that, don’t you?_  
  
_I just wanted you to relax before the long drive to the lodge,_ Marco replies with feigned innocence, _now we can continue our trip._  
  
_Oh no,_ Erik gives back, _it’s your turn now. And you better brace yourself, because I have something special in mind._


	28. Something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers... what can I say. I am so shocked about the way Erik's move to Huddersfield was announced, literally out of the blue. I am still dealing with my feelings - I am happy for him that he can start anew but it's so unreal that he will never play in black and yellow again. Of course I will still continue to write Durmeus, no matter what!
> 
> Dear mariothellama, thank you so much for your precious support. Not only regarding the beta but also in sharing my sorrow of Erik's move to England.

_I have something special in mind._

Erik has placed his hand casually on Marco’s groin during his statement, noticing with satisfaction that his Omega’s dick is twitching in barely hidden interest.

_And that is?_ Marco asks hoarsely.

Erik gets up and crawls onto the backseat of his car, not caring about the mess in his pants. _Join me,_ he invites Marco.  
  
The Omega snickers. _Is there enough space for me?_  
  
_Oh yes, if you kneel above me,_ Erik replies, _you have to straddle me._  
  
Marco follows his suggestion immediately, smiling happily and aroused at the same time. He needs to duck his head a little bit, but Erik’s car is surprisingly spacious.

_Kiss me,_ Erik says, flinging his arms around the footballer’s waist and tugging him closer.  
  
During their intense kiss, just when their tongues are indulging each other to the fullest, Erik pulls Marco’s shirt upwards, his hands moving to the blond’s nipples. He teases them, his touches light as a feather at first, making his Omega squirm. Then, Erik breaks the kiss and searches for the sensitive knobs with his tongue instead.  
  
"Erik!" Marco exclaims, trying to get away from the overwhelming stimulation, but the young doctor steadies him with his hands.

_Na-ah, no escaping,_ Erik murmurs. His Omega is at his mercy and he takes his time to caress his nipples thoroughly. Erik licks over Marco’s rosy knobs, he sucks at them, he blows over them with his warm breath, realizing that the blond is already on the brink of his height.  
  
Erik is quite sure that Marco could come from the stimulation of his nipples alone, especially in his sexually starved state, but he has other plans with his Omega. And so he lets his hands roam over Marco’s back, down to his butt. Erik is glad that Marco is wearing sweatpants that make it easier for him to slip both of his hands inside the Omega’s clothing. With one swift move, Erik also enters Marco’s underpants, letting his warm fingers rest upon the bare skin of the blond’s butt.

_Oh wow,_ Marco pants and for a second, he tenses up.

_You have the most wonderful butt in the entire universe,_ Erik praises him. He strokes over the soft skin, caresses the strong muscles underneath and hums into Marco’s ear that is resting close to his mouth because the blond’s head has fallen against Erik’s body in the meantime.  
  
Erik takes his time with indulging the perfectly shaped butt before he asks his question. _Can I go further?_ he wants to know.

_Yes, Erik,_ Marco gasps, _just do something._

Erik chuckles breathlessly. _I won’t sleep with you here, don’t worry,_ he whispers, just to make sure, _your first time is going to be special, I promise._

_Everything is special with you,_ Marco croaks out, snuggling even closer against Erik.

Carefully, Erik searches for Marco’s tightness, caressing it so gently as if he was touching glass. _There are a lot of nerve endings,_ he explains, circling his finger over the surface of the muscle, _here and here. That’s why it feels so good._

_It really does,_ his Omega gives away.

_And there’s another very special spot,_ Erik continues, _but it’s deep inside you._

_I bet you know how to find it?_ Marco whispers. _You’re a doctor for a reason, aren’t you?_

Erik smiles. _Yes,_ he whispers, _take a deep breath._  
  
Marco clings to Erik’s body and inhales the air shakily.  
  
_Shhh,_ Erik comforts him, don’t be nervous. He pulls his left hand out of Marco’s pants, the other hand still resting between his butt cheeks, covered in the blond’s slick. _Look at me,_ he says, pulling the Omega closer for a kiss.  
  
The moment Erik’s tongue slips between Marco’s lips, he also pushes his finger forward, finding the special spot within a second and pressing his digit against it. _Here you go, love,_ Erik murmurs, _there we are._

Marco says nothing at first, he just shudders vehemently in Erik’s embrace. The young doctor continues to carefully massage the soft spot until a loud moan escapes his Omega. _What are you doing to me?_ Marco whimpers.

_Do you like it?_ Erik asks while he manages to sneak his free hand between their bodies. He can’t reach Marco’s dick inside his sweatpants, but he can rub his palm against it to create some friction at least.

_Yes,_ his Omega groans, pressing his hardness against Erik in the search for release.

Erik literally has both of his hands - and his tongue - full to spoil Marco and to bring him closer to his orgasm. _Once we’re in the lodge, I can indulge you even better,_ he promises, _I am sorry that it’s so uncomfortable here in the car._

_I don’t care,_ Marco brings out, _I want to... I need to..._

Erik senses what his Omega tries to tell him. Somehow, he manages to wrap his fingers around the bulge in Marco’s pants. His Omega thrusts against his hand and lets go in the very next second. Warm liquid soaks through the fabric but Erik doesn’t mind.

_I... just came in my pants,_ Marco states, gasping for air.

_Then we’re equal now,_ Erik replies dryly. He hands his Omega a handkerchief so that he can clean himself, and holds the trembling young man in his arms afterwards, listening to Marco’s ragged breathing, waiting for him to utter the obvious.  
  
Marco needs a few minutes but then he whispers into Erik’s ear. "I’m in heat, love," the Omega pants, clinging to the body of his Alpha. "Drive me to the lodge and take care of me, Erik, please. Please."


	29. The first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers, this chapter didn't go the slightest as I have planned it! From the moment I wrote about their departure from the parking lot, things took their own course. I really hope that you will enjoy this chapter - it is a very, uhm, "detailed and talkative" one...
> 
> Dear mariothellama, thank you so much for your incredible help, for supporting me and for sharing your thoughts with me. This means more to me than I can tell.

"I will take care of you, love," Erik replies, deeply touched. He can feel his beginning rut as well, but he focusses on his Omega’s needs. He kisses Marco intensively and crawls back onto the driver’s seat. "Fasten your seat-belt", he says, starting the engine of his car.  
  
Within the next hour, Marco falls asleep. His head rests against the window but his sleep is fitful. Whenever Erik takes a glimpse at him, he can see pearls of sweat on his forehead and after another two hours, Marco starts to murmur in his sleep.  
  
"The forest here is so beautiful," Erik listens to his Omega, at first thinking that he is awake because they had entered the Pfälzer Wald some minutes ago. But Marco’s eyes are closed. "Look at the castle, Erik!" he murmurs.

Erik shivers because they are indeed driving towards one of the most important castles in the area: Castle Trifels. He has been there many times. But now, a familiar feeling he has never sensed before captures him. Suddenly, he knows that he has lived there. With Marco, in an earlier life.  
  
Just in this second, his Omega wakes up, his mind still occupied with his dream. "Don’t take that steep way, Erik.... where are we?" Marco blinks several times.

"Pfälzer Wald. Castle Trifels," Erik whispers before he switches to their mental bond. _Can you feel it too?_ he wants to know.

_I.... I have dreamed of us being here._ Marco answers astonished, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

_We have been here before,_ Erik replies.

_I know._ Out of the blue, Marco’s voice becomes louder. _Stop the car!_ he orders urgently and when Erik doesn’t obey, he repeats aloud: "Stop the car!"  
  
"Shhh...," Erik takes the next bend and drives into a small pathway, "I’m searching for a place where I can park", he says on alert. Something is going on here because his heartbeat has automatically speeded up.

Marco closes his eyes. _Fifty meters to our right,_ he whispers, _there’s a clearing._  
  
Erik doesn’t need to ask why Marco knows that, although he has never been here before. At least not in their century.

Seconds later the clearing comes into sight and Erik parks the car. He doesn’t leave his vehicle however, memories and feelings flowing through him. It’s Marco who takes the lead instead. _Do you have some kind of blanket in your car?_ he asks with increased urgency in his voice.

_Yes?_ Erik replies, _but why do you ask?_ As if he wouldn’t know.

_Take the blanket with you,_ Marco orders, opening the door of the car and stumbling outside.  
  
Erik hurries to follow him, rushing to the trunk of his vehicle. He fumbles with the contents but finally, he brings out a blanket. In addition, after a moment of thinking, he grabs his medical bag and some food supplies.

_There’s a lair in the forest,_ Marco says, _I can sense where exactly we have to go to reach it._

_Shouldn’t we try and continue to drive to the lodge?_ Erik starts a half-hearted attempt to argue.  
  
_No,_ Marco cuts him short, his steps becoming faster and faster, _I won’t make it to the lodge anymore._  
  
Erik swallows hard, out of breath because he has to keep Marco’s pace. The blond has taken the blanket in the meantime but Erik is still carrying two bags - one containing his doctor’s equipment, the other some fruits, rolls and drinks.  
  
_Come on, it’s only a few minutes,_ Marco spurs his Alpha on.  
  
The sun is dawning but they still can see enough to not stumble over roots or bushes and by now, the Omega almost runs.

Erik is on Marco’s heels, trying to calm himself down. He can do this. They can do this. He remembers Jürgen’s words and feels more confident.  
  
Finally, they reach a large tree and Marco points at it. _The lair is underneath,_ he explains. _We can hide there._  
  
Instinctively, Erik knows that they have been there before. Have hidden there before. Have... had sex with each other there.  
  
Determined, Marco moves to the entrance of the lair, letting out a relieved puff. Erik steps inside and takes a look around. The lair seems to be surprisingly comfortable, with a lot of dry leaves on the ground. A warm, earthy scent that is almost pleasurable is penetrating the air.  
  
Within the blink of an eye, Marco has spread the blanket on the ground, the leaves almost providing a bed underneath it. The Omega lies down, gazing up at Erik expectantly but also insecure.

_I need to examine you first, babe,_ Erik whispers. Carefully, he places the two bags right next to the blanket.  
  
Marco’s intense gaze is not leaving him. _I don’t need any foreplay tonight,_ he croaks out.  
  
_I know,_ Erik replies, _it wasn’t meant as some kind of foreplay. I really need to check if you are okay before I... before we..._ He takes another deep breath, clearing his thoughts. _We cannot do that here in the lair. I cannot do that here,_ he continues, _I won’t take your virginity in this surrounding, without a proper bed._  
  
_Of course you will,_ Marco pants, sitting up and throwing his shirt away before he pulls down his sweatpants and briefs, tossing them aside as well.  
  
_Are you naked?_ Erik states the obvious, half scared and half in wonder.  
  
The blond has nothing left to cover his nudity, no clothes, and so he rolls onto his stomach, apparently to hide himself at least partly. _Don’t make me beg,_ _Erik,_ Marco mutters.  
  
The sight Erik gets is arousing to new levels. Marco’s bare butt looks so tempting that more and more blood shoots into Erik’s groin. But still. They cannot... not so soon... not in the lair on the dusty ground...

_We can!_ Marco emphasizes the unheard question, _this is a special place, I am sure that you can sense that too._  
  
Eventually, Erik gives in, he cannot withstand his perfect Omega, his scent and his own desire any longer.  
  
_Turn around and look at me,_ the Alpha orders hoarsely.  
  
Marco obeys and slowly, oh so slowly, Erik loses piece after piece of his clothes. First his shirt, not forgetting to brush over his own nipples as he does so. He gets rid of his socks and opens the belt of his pants, revealing inch after inch of his legs while Marco moans in anticipation. _Are you stripping for me?_ the Omega gasps.  
  
Erik smiles and takes even more time to step out of his briefs, giving Marco the opportunity to watch every detail of his hard dick and his round balls, glued to the lower part of his body.  
  
Cautiously, Erik pulls the stethoscope out of his medical bag before he joins Marco on the blanket. _I should at least check your heart frequency and your blood pressure,_ he announces. _Jürgen would kill me if I wouldn’t take care of you properly._  
  
The young doctor bends over his Omega and places the stethoscope on Marco’s chest. Marco flinches, probably because of the cold metal, but he cannot take his eyes away from his Alpha.

_Strong and steady,_ Erik whispers, listening to Marco’s heartbeat, before he uses the stethoscope for another purpose, placing the steel directly over the blond’s nipple. The knob is getting even harder and Erik can sense that his Omega grabs the blanket underneath him. The Alpha teases both nipples with the cold metal before he puts his stethoscope away, using his fingers instead to caress Marco. The Omega is lying pliant on the blanket, his legs falling open almost against his will.

_I’ll give you what you need,_ Erik soothes him, _but I won’t knot you tonight and I also won’t mark you, alright? Sleeping with me is going to be enough of a start,_ he adds tenderly.  
  
Marco nods in earnest and finally Erik kisses his Omega. But he kisses not only his lips, he also kisses his nipples, his belly, his dick and his balls, moving lower and lower.

_You cannot.... not there... ERIK!!!_ Marco whimpers.  
  
_I can and I will,_ the Alpha growls, tasting Marco, caressing and preparing him all at once. Gently, he moves his Omega to the side and lays behind him, lifting his butt cheek to search for his entrance, his fingers covered in slick. Holding Marco close to his body and spooning him from behind, Erik inches his finger into the tight heat, the Omega shivering vigorously in his embrace.

_Yes,_ Marco gasps, encouraging Erik at the same time to use another finger.

_Ooooh,_ the blond moans when two of Erik’s tender digits are deep inside him, stroking his sensitive spot and opening him up for more.

_Are you still sure that you want it here and now?_ Erik asks although he doesn’t know if he himself could really stop anymore. All of his senses are occupied with his Omega, he can see, smell, hear, taste and feel him. And he wants him, he wants him so badly.  
  
_Just be gentle, will you?_ Marco answers.  
  
_Of course, love._  
  
Marco turns his head around to seal the promise with a deep and long kiss.  
  
_I need you,_ he moans after some minutes, searching for Erik’s hand to hold and squeeze it. The Alpha uses his other hand to take his dick and guide it to Marco’s butt.

_You’re so hard and so big,_ the Omega pants with the first contact, _I don’t know how that is going to fit._  
  
_I’ll show you,_ Erik replies softly, _just try to relax and let me in._  
  
He lets his dick slip closer between Marco’s butt cheeks, moisturizing it with the blond’s slick. The first soft nudge against the tight muscle has Marco moaning in surprise. _No way that this is going to work,_ the Omega whispers.

Erik bends over Marco as far as he can, nuzzling his ear to distract him. The next nudge catches the blond out of the blue and he doesn’t have the chance to tense up.  
  
_Whoa,_ the Omega whimpers but Erik keeps up the gentle pressure and kisses Marco everywhere within reach. He can sense that Marco’s body would be ready for a proper intrusion but that his mind is still fighting against it.  
  
_I love you,_ Erik whispers into Marco’s ear, holding his hand even tighter, before he pushes his hips forward. He doesn’t breach his Omega with the first attempt but spreads him open more sufficiently.

Marco clings to Erik’s hand and squeezes his palm, holding his breath while he tries to deal with the brand-new sensation.

_Keep on breathing, love,_ Erik says, _I know that the first time feels weird._

_I’m not sure if I can..._ Marco moans but he doesn’t come further because Erik moves his hips forward again.

He presses his dick against Marco’s tightness, feeling that he opens and opens, murmuring soothing words into his ear. _Almost,_ Erik breathes, _almost, babe._  
  
And then, with one determined, quick motion, Erik pushes through. Pushes inside; the feeling so intense that he nearly faints.  
  
Marco’s entire body gets stiff at first and instinctively, he tries to move away but Erik still holds him in his arms. A loud moan rings in Erik’s brain and he doesn’t know if Marco has cried out in his mind, aloud, or probably both.

_I told you that you’re big, didn’t I?_ the Omega finally pants.  
  
Erik cannot reply, he has to concentrate on not losing it already, embedded in Marco’s tight channel. Slowly, he slides in even deeper, earning another moan from his Omega.

_You’re filling me so much,_ Marco states shakily. Erik senses that his Omega searches for a way to deal with the sensation, almost at his limits, and finally, he acts.

The Alpha pulls out and thrusts back in, only a few inches, the motion soft like a surging wave.

_It still burns,_ Marco whispers and Erik is relieved that he is so honest.

_I’m sorry, babe. We’ll find a way to make it better for you, I promise._  
  
Carefully, Erik pulls out completely, Marco flinching again when he leaves him. _I’m sorry that I’m not the perfect Omega,_ he mutters.

"Don’t you ever think that!" Erik says aloud before he continues in their minds. _You’re a trained athlete, it’s completely normal that you are so tight. It takes time and we’ll take the time you need, alright?_  
  
Marco nods but he is not fully convinced. _I want you,_ he rasps, a _nd I need you, it’s just that my body..._ The Omega sighs.  
  
_You fought for such a long time against your true nature. Give yourself a minute,_ Erik replies, stroking Marco’s side, y _ou have to get used to me. Used to having me inside you._  
  
_Can we give it another try?_ Marco asks after some deep breaths. _I feel such a strong need to be close to you..._

_That’s your heat, love,_ Erik explains, but Marco shakes his head.

_No, it’s also you._  
  
Erik kisses his Omega, before he gently turns him on his side again. He moves his dick against the wetness between Marco’s butt cheeks and pushes forward. To his surprise, he now slides in without meeting real resistance anymore.  
  
_Yes,_ Marco moans after the initial shock of the intrusion, searching for Erik’s hand. _Yes, love._

Erik moves slightly back. _It will be even better if you pull your knees upwards._

_Why?_ Marco asks but he raises his legs without waiting for the answer.

_For this,_ Erik whispers softy and thrusts in, brushing straight over his Omega’s prostate.

_Oh wow,_ Marco gasps, _I didn’t know that you can do that with your dick as well._

Erik chuckles and places his hand on Marco’s hip, holding him close before he makes the next thrust that hits his special spot again.  
  
Marco moans loudly. "ERIK!" he groans, sliding towards his Alpha to meet his next push.  
  
_Yes, just like that, babe,_ Erik encourages him, _just like that._ He moves his hand to Marco’s dick that has become flat during their first attempt, but is now half-hard and pulsing under Erik’s touches.

With the next thrust, Erik lets Marco’s dick glide through his palm, in sync with the movement of his hips. The answer is constant moaning. _Erik, love, keep doing that, please keep doing that! I need more, I need to feel you, please._  
  
Erik feels his own orgasm approaching but he successfully fights the urge to come, wanting his Omega to be the first who falls over the edge. The thrusts are deep and Marco is pushing back on him with every motion, giving himself completely to his Alpha.

_I’m coming,_ he finally groans and Erik snaps his hips forward, filling his Omega to the hilt while he brushes his thumb over the tip of Marco’s dick, just in time to catch the first drops of his seed.  
  
Marco squeezes Erik’s hand while he loses it, shivering and shuddering until he has nothing more to give. Only then Erik allows himself to reach his height as well, one shallow thrust into his Omega enough for him to find his satisfaction silently. He pulls out in the next moment, not wanting to knot his Omega already.  
  
Slowly, Marco rolls onto his back, completely out of breath. _That... was... WOW,_ he murmurs, his skin glowing, his eyes wide and dilated.

_Oh yes, it was,_ Erik replies, _thank you so much, my love._ Proudly and more in love than ever, he holds Marco in his arms and strokes him through the aftermath of their first love-making. However, Erik knows that Marco’s heat will take its full effect very soon and he fumbles for the bag with the food.

"You should eat and drink something," the Alpha says, pointing at the content of the bag. "Take at least some sips of water."  
  
Marco nods and sits up, taking a bottle, but he retches with the first drops that run down his throat, too spent for having something inside his stomach.

"Easy," Erik states, rubbing Marco’s back. "I don’t want to be the mood-breaker," he adds, "but we should continue to drive to the lodge. You will be in full heat soon and I need to have you in safe surroundings then."  
  
To his astonishment, the Omega who uses to be so cheeky doesn’t object. Instead, Marco grabs his clothes and gets dressed again, stumbling out of the lair. Then, he turns around and faces Erik in a mixture of new awaking desire and embarrassment. _We have to hurry up,_ Marco murmurs, _I can sense that I will need to feel you again very soon._


	30. Arriving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers, I have suffered a lot from the heat in the last days and weeks, so this update took me a little longer than planned. I hope that you will like it!
> 
> Dear mariothellama, thank you for your beta and for your great suggestions!

Thinking about it later, Erik doesn’t remember how he has made the rest of the way to the lodge. He only knows that Marco’s hand has rested upon his thigh and later upon his groin, stroking over the bulge lazily at first, but then with growing urgency.

By the time Erik stops the car in front of the lodge, he is so damn good to go again, but he swears to himself that Marco would get another first time. The first time in a cozy bed, with a lot of kisses.

Erik tries to go over to the trunk of his car once he has left the vehicle, but Marco shakes his head. "We can take care of the luggage later," he murmurs with glowing eyes, "please take care of me first, will you?"

_Of course,_ Erik whispers, fumbling the key into the lock of the lodge and opening it. He hasn’t quite slammed the door shut when Marco pushes him against the wall, his tongue disappearing into Erik’s mouth and his hand rubbing once again over Erik’s erection.

_The bedroom is upstairs,_ Erik gets out before he senses the hands of his Omega underneath his shirt, pulling the fabric upwards and removing it.

_Then what are we waiting for?_ Marco asks, tossing away piece after piece of his own clothing on his way. By the time he has reached the door of the bedroom, he is naked, winking at Erik who stares at him in disbelief. _You’re wearing too many clothes. Again!_ Marco states with a wink.

"Oh." Erik doesn’t know if the gasp escapes him because of Marco’s pace, because of the arousing sight in front of him or simply because he’s so hard that it almost hurts. He hurries to climb out of his pants, his socks, biting on his lip when he’s finally naked too.  
  
_What about some action?_ Marco continues breathlessly.

_You’re the cheekiest Omega I have ever met,_ Erik croaks out.  
  
Marco raises an eyebrow. _Have you met many Omegas?_ he asks.

Erik smiles, briefly wondering whether Marco is jealous. _Well, certainly not naked in a bedroom,_ he soothes him.

_Now that you indeed have a cheeky, naked Omega in your bedroom,_ Marco continues, clearly running out of patience, _would you mind to finally DO something with him?!_  
  
Erik inhales a deep breath, trying to focus on being all Alpha. _Lay down on the bed on your back,_ he orders, _and don’t you dare to move._

Marco looks at him with big eyes.

_You heard me, Omega,_ Erik repeats, the arousal burning through his veins like lava.

Tantalizing slowly, Marco crawls upon the bed and grabs the headrest with his hands, lying all stretched out in front of his Alpha. _Did you mean it this way?_ he rasps.

_Almost,_ Erik groans, _spread your legs for me._ He’s sure that Marco doesn’t need much preparation after their first time in the lair and so he lays down on the heated body of his Alpha without much ado. However, he takes his time kissing Marco senseless until the Omega starts to squirm underneath him. _Don’t move,_ Erik repeats, earning a hoarse whimper.

He draws back and props himself up on his elbows, locking gazes with Marco until he thinks that he can see straight into his soul. Then, with a skillful move, he brings himself into position and thrusts into his Omega with one determined, deep push.

_Oh God,_ Marco groans, closing his eyes, apparently waiting for the next thrust. But Erik is in no hurry, he takes his time before he pulls out and pushes back in with another deep thrust. _You’re killing me with that slow pace,_ Marco pants, trying to urge Erik to move faster.

_Don’t be so impatient,_ Erik whispers, bending over his Omega and kissing him while he’s deep inside him, spreading him open, filling him.

Eventually, Marco wraps his legs around Erik’s back, keeping him in place and spurring him on at the same time. _Yes, just like that,_ Erik breathes, rewarding his Omega with another thrust.

_I cannot take it,_ Marco whimpers, _I need to come._

_Oh, you will come,_ _don’t worry,_ Erik growls, _just not now._

Marco grabs the headrest again until his knuckles turn white and Erik knows that he’s finally giving in to him. Out of the blue, the Omega tilts his head to the side.

Erik hasn’t expected this, the new, sudden fire flowing through every cell of his body. _Are you sure,_ he asks, _we still can wait, we can..._

_Make me yours,_ Marco urges, the pulse racing underneath the skin of his throat, _please Erik. Please. I love you._

Erik’s heart clenches and he moves in and out of his lover several times, his gaze still glued to the sensitive part of Marco’s throat where his pulse is so clearly visible.  
  
_Don’t let me wait,_ his Omega begs, _I need you, I need everything of you._ Marco is trembling by now, his entire body shaking in anticipation.

Erik’s next thrust hits Marco’s prostate and the Omega moans, the sound rushing through Erik’s bones to the marrow.

_I love you too,_ he gasps before he bends over Marco and breaks the skin with his teeth, thrusting inside, making him come.

Making him _his_.


	31. Mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers, here's the next update - I hope that you will like it! Comments and kudos keep me going. :-) 
> 
> Dear mariothellama, thank you so much that you took the time for another wonderful beta.

The coppery taste of blood clears Erik’s senses and all of a sudden, he feels ashamed that he gave in to his strong desire so relentlessly.

_Don’t be sorry,_ Marco seems to sense his worries, writhing underneath him. _I wanted it. And I want you. Forever and a day._

Erik manages a smile before he kisses his Omega.

_You’re tasting of me,_ Marco murmurs, _of us._  
  
_My mate,_ Erik replies tenderly, kissing Marco again before he carefully rolls down from him.

_How bad is...._ Erik tries to begin but his Omega snorts.

_Don’t you dare try and patch up my mating bite, Doctor Durm,_ Marco growls.

_I just thought..._

The Omega cuts him short. _You’re thinking too much._ Marco digs a finger into Erik’s ribs.

_Hey, I’m ticklish!_ Erik replies.

Marco laughs. _Do tell!_

Erik moves to his side, not only to hide his sensitive flank from Marco’s playful attacks. "We’re mates now," he states solemnly, "do you know what this means?"

"That I can tickle you more often now?" Marco tries but then, he gets serious. "Of course I do“, he says, facing his Alpha and running his hand over Erik’s cheek. "Being your mate makes me ridiculously happy," he adds.

"What about your career," Erik murmurs, "I could never forgive myself if you would have to stop playing football."

"I won’t," Marco simply states and by the way he says that, Erik is very sure that his cheeky Omega will successfully fight for his right to be a football player. "And I need a shower now," Marco continues, switching to their mental bond then. _Besides, I want to have a look at my mating mark._

_Better not,_ Erik replies, his cheeks turning pink again, _I bit you quite thoroughly._  
  
_I hope that you did,_ Marco grins, _because I will for sure bite you thoroughly once we’re doing it the other way round._  
  
Erik is speechless for the umpteenth time and his hand darts to his own throat.  
  
_Yes, exactly there,_ Marco confirms.  
  
The thought alone gets Erik hard again. His Omega notices it immediately and points at Erik’s dick. _Can I take a shower first before we see to your needs?_ he teases Erik.  
  
_Yes!_ Erik hastens to answer, _and you should eat and drink something._  
  
_I’m neither hungry nor thirsty,_ Marco shrugs.  
  
Erik gets his legs out of the bed. _You’ll have to eat and drink_ , he orders. _Come on, I’ll get dressed quickly and bring our bags inside. You can take a shower first while I prepare some food for you._

_Why don’t we shower together?_ Marco pouts.  
  
Erik winks at him and points at the door to the bathroom. _You know exactly how that would turn out._

With a heartfelt sigh, Marco gives in and disappears under the shower. Seconds later, Erik hears the flowing water. Before he grabs his clothes, he sits down on the bed, trying to get his head around the events of the last hours.  
  
He has a mate now.  
  
The thought should scare Erik but instead he feels happy and complete like never before in his life. Chuckling, he listens to Marco who is singing under the shower. Apparently his mate feels the same.  
  
Erik slips into his shorts and shirt, not bothering to get completely dressed, and brings their belonging inside the lodge. Afterwards, he prepares a light meal for Marco and places a huge glass of sparkling water on the table.

The Omega arrives minutes later, only wearing some underpants, his hair still wet from the shower. Marco tries to approach his mate to steal a kiss but Erik shakes his head. _Eat something first,_ he says, _I’ll have a shower too, then we can go back to bed._  
  
_I don’t need a bed to come closer to you,_ Marco murmurs.  
  
_Damn it,_ Erik breathes, pulling himself together and slipping out of Marco’s fingers into the direction of the bathroom. "Eat and drink something!" he repeats before he closes the door.  
  
Under the shower, Erik takes his time to clean himself, savoring the water that runs over his body.  
  
When he steps outside the shower cubicle, grabbing a towel, he already hears his Omega. _I need you, babe,_ Marco says wistfully, entering the bathroom.

_Do you have something inside your stomach?_ Erik asks.  
  
Marco gives an evasive answer. _I have something in my pants._  
  
Erik groans, torn between his desire and the urge to be reasonable. Finally, his desire wins. _Promise me you’ll eat something afterwards,_ he pants, turning the water on again and tugging Marco under the warm stream of water.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Erik comes first, his hand wrapped around himself and Marco, their dicks rubbing against each other. He feels that his manhood is getting sensitive but he cannot stop, his orgasm only partially quenching the fire in his veins.

With a gasp, Marco follows him over the edge, his body going limp in Erik’s arms. The Alpha maneuvers him out of the shower and back into their bedroom, hoping that Marco would be ready for a little rest.

His Omega of course has other plans. _Can you spoon me?_ he asks, but eventually, Erik withstands the temptation.

_I will after you have..._  
  
Marco rolls his eyes. _Bring your food here,_ he says.  
  
Erik obeys, but Marco only sees the buns and turns pale. _I cannot eat,_ he murmurs, _the smell alone makes me sick._

_Would you like to have some fruit?_ Erik tries but Marco shakes his head.

_Here,_ Erik hands him a glass of water, _at least drink something._  
  
The Omega raises the glass to his lips and sips from it, retching afterwards. _It doesn’t work,_ he mumbles unhappily.

_It’s your first heat,_ Erik explains, _your body is mixed up. But you need some liquid._  
  
_I know,_ Marco replies, trying to take another sip, with the same effect, spilling everything out without swallowing it down. _What do we do now?_ he asks Erik, clearly worried.

_I’ll give you an infusion,_ Erik decides, that should help.  
  
_Luckily my mate is a doctor,_ Marco sighs, _but I hate needles._  
  
_You’ll get a reward afterwards,_ Erik promises.  
  
_Does that reward include you being inside me?_ Marco asks interested.  
  
Erik winks. _Maybe,_ he smiles, not giving away that he has something different in mind.


	32. The other way round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers, this is the penultimate chapter of my little story. I hope that you have enjoyed this fic so far! 
> 
> Dear mariothellama, a huge "thank you" goes to you for your wonderful support!

Quickly, Erik slips into his shirt. "Wait here, I’ll bring the necessary items," he says, darting into the hallway and to their belongings, where he grabs his medical bag, returning to Marco in an instant.

The Omega grins when Erik comes back. _What kind of doctor wears just a plain white shirt and nothing else?_ he teases his mate.

_Your doctor,_ Erik smiles, _or do you prefer that I put on at least my briefs?_

_Not at all,_ Marco repeats, his eyes glued to Erik who is opening his bag now. He even has a mobile infusion stand with him, glad that Jürgen has packed all of the needed items for him. Erik goes over to the bathroom and washes his hands before he returns to Marco.

Bringing out a cannula and the infusion, Erik notices that Marco swallows _. Don’t forget about your reward,_ Erik tries to comfort him, putting on gloves and spraying disinfection liquid onto Marco’s arm.

_Tell me more about that reward,_ Marco mumbles, skeptically taking a glimpse at the needle Erik is now freeing from the packaging.

_Well, I’m a bit sore to be honest,_ Erik starts, moving closer, the needle in his right hand. _I guess I need a little pause before I can take you again._  
  
_And that is going to be my reward? A pause? Are you serious or what?_ Marco complains, flinching when Erik touches his arm to search for a good vein.

_I said that I need a pause before I can take you again,_ Erik repeats. He has found a vein now and places the cannula on Marco’s skin. _I didn’t say that you can’t take me in the meantime._

"What -ah, fuck!" Marco exclaims when Erik breaks his skin with the needle with a quick, skillful move.

_Hush, it’s already over,_ Erik comforts his Omega, using tape to fix the cannula.  
  
Marco, however, has found his composure, glancing up at Erik with a smug gaze. _Oh no, it’s not over,_ he breathes, clearly aroused by the thought of being the one on top, _in fact, it is just the beginning._  
  
Erik connects the tube of the infusion with the cannula, hanging the bag on the hook, and looking down at Marco strictly. _You really need a rest, cheeky Omega_ , he lectures, _besides, the infusion will make you probably sleepy._

_That’s unfair!_ Marco protests.  
  
_No, that’s necessary,_ Erik cuts him short.  _You will be almost brand-new when you are awake. And then we can talk about some action,_ Erik whispers.

_That’s good,_ Marco mutters, his eyes finally falling shut.  
  
Erik trembles when he lies down next to his Omega. Keeping Marco satisfied - and healthy - is a much bigger task than he would have expected. Exhausted himself, Erik takes a nap right next to his mate, waking up again due to a seductive purr into his ear.  
  
  
***  
  
  
_I slept well,_ Marco rasps, placing a wet kiss on Erik’s chest, _and I had a vivid dream about you healing me._

_But that’s what I am doing,_ Erik murmurs, still half asleep.

_No,_ Marco persists, _you were an ancient healer and I guess... I guess... that I wore a tunic again._

_My proud Roman,_ Erik whispers, a flashback hitting him.  
  
_Please take that infusion away, I need to caress you properly with both of my strong Roman hands,_ Marco replies softly.  
  
A look at Erik’s watch tells him that they have slept for almost eight hours, the morning sun already shining through the window. He hastens to stand up, disconnecting the tube from the cannula in Marco’s hand.  
  
_I will go to the bathroom but afterwards... maybe we can... I mean, my reward..._ suddenly, Marco is shy again.

_Of course,_ Erik says tenderly. _And don’t be afraid, you cannot do anything wrong._

_You sure?_ Marco replies, not convinced.

_Definitely,_ Erik reassures him, _just let me use the bathroom after you, then we can go back._  
  
No sooner said than done, both of them return to the bed, their bodily needs relieved and with brushed teeth.

_What do I do now?_ Marco asks, desire written all over his face, mixed with his insecurity.  
  
_Kiss me,_ Erik says, tugging his mate closer until they lose themselves in a deep tongue kiss, forgetting everything else around them. Erik feels his arousal growing to the point where he urgently needs more of his mate.  _This way round we will need lube,_ he whispers, _I have placed it on the nightstand._  
  
_Oh,_ Marco says astonished, looking at the bottle.  
  
_Pour some drops into your hand,_ Erik gasps, _and moisturize your fingers with them._  
  
In awe, Marco takes the liquid and rubs it over his digits until they are glistening. _What now?_ he asks.  
  
_You’ll have to prepare me,_ Erik says, _don’t worry, I’ll guide you._ He takes Marco’s hand and moves it to his butt, showing him where he would need the supportive liquid. _Stroke me there,_ Erik begs. Hesitantly, Marco circles his fingers around Erik’s sensitive core. _Yes, try to move inside,_ Erik pants.

Marco breathes deeply, then he takes a finger and pushes it against Erik’s tightness that swallows the digit in an instant. _Whoa!_ Marco exclaims, _did I hurt you?_

_On the contrary,_ Erik brings out, _use two._  
  
The second finger doesn’t slip in so easily but finally Marco has worked two of his digits into Erik, not daring to move them. _It’s alright, babe,_ Erik rasps, _could you please search for that special spot? Please, Marco._ He doesn’t need to say it twice, Marco probing around until he hits the soft tissue, making Erik cry out in earnest. "There!" the Alpha moans, "again!"   
  
Marco gets braver, stroking Erik’s inner walls until his mate has to draw back. _I nearly came,_ Erik groans, _but I need to have you inside me._ He rolls on his back and hands the lube to Marco. _Your dick,_ he brings out.  
  
The Omega rubs the liquid over his hard length, looking at Erik afterwards with big eyes. _You really want me to take you?_ he asks.

_I’ll die if you don’t,_ Erik moans, _lay on top of me._ Carefully, Marco finds his place between Erik’s bent legs, insecurely taking his dick in his hand. _Come closer,_ Erik urges him, guiding him to the right place. _Here,_ he finally pants, _that’s where I need to feel you._   
  
Marco thrusts his hips forward in a first, shy move, but it’s not enough to achieve an intrusion and Erik groans. _Try again,_ he encourages his mate. The next push is more forceful and breaks Erik’s tightness. _Yes!_ the Alpha gives out, _keep going!_

_You’re so tight,_ Marco whispers, _I’m going to hurt you._

_One more push and you’re inside,_ Erik begs, _I can take it, I want you._  
  
Marco nods and closes his eyes, pushing his hips forward until he’s deep inside his mate. _Erik,_ he moans, _that’s incredible, so amazing._

_Yes,_ Erik gives back, _I love you so much._ His Omega is surprisingly big and filling him utterly, but the feeling is indescribable, so intimate and touching.

_I love you too,_ Marco says, kissing Erik with teeth and tongue. Erik moves his hips upwards to encourage his mate to thrust into him and sighs in bliss when his pushes find their response.

Soon, they establish a satisfying rhythm that even gets better when Erik wraps his legs around Marco. _You feel so good,_ the Alpha whispers, letting himself be loved to the fullest.   
  
Erik feels his orgasm building up and then he knows what he has to do. He tilts his head to the side, offering his throat to his mate. _Bite me thoroughly,_ he pants, closing his eyes and letting go when he feels Marco’s teeth upon his skin.

He comes all over Marco’s stomach while his mate claims him, finding his height in Erik’s arms too.

They are a panting and sticky mess on the bed, limbs entangled, lips finally united in a kiss.

For Erik, it’s paradise.


	33. All of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers, this story is coming to an end. I hope that you have liked it! I guess that I will return to Omega Marco and his Alpha doctor with a sequel one day. 
> 
> Dear mariothellama, thank you so much for your beta and for your help. It means a lot.

After a while of intense snuggling and cuddling, Marco clears his throat. "I think I might be able to drink something," he says, "I feel so amazing after this special experience. Thank you, love."

They kiss again before Marco gets out of the bed, looking for a glass of water. "I’m going to the kitchen!" he shouts over to Erik who follows him, watching with satisfaction how Marco gulps down an entire glass of the liquid.

"We should do that more often," Marco states, clearly refreshed, smiling mischievously. _But for now,_ he continues through their mental bond, _are you still too sensitive for taking me again?_

_Insatiable cheeky bastard,_ Erik murmurs tenderly before he has an idea, maneuvering Marco to the couch. _Bend over for me,_ he adds.

_I should do what?_ Marco asks astonished.

_I said 'bend over',_ Erik repeats, standing behind Marco and pushing his chest down on the couch, so that it is resting on the high sofa back.

_Oh fuck,_ Marco murmurs aroused, apparently getting a clue of what Erik has in mind.

Stroking over Marco’s butt cheeks and gently spreading them apart, Erik brings himself into position to take Marco from behind without further ado. He can see the glistening slick of his Omega and knows that he is ready to be taken without preparation, and his instincts kick in forcefully.

_I will take you the Alpha way now,_ he growls, keeping Marco’s hips in place with one hand while the other hand holds his chest down on the sofa. Erik places the tip of his dick against Marco’s entrance. _Ready?_ he asks, waiting for the answer that comes as a slight whimper and thrusting almost his entire length deep inside of his Omega.

_Fuck!_ Marco exclaims, choking. _You’re too big, I cannot..._

_Oh yes, you can,_ Erik tells him, _you just have to finally accept your Omega nature._

Marco whimpers again and Erik pushes another inch of his length into him.

_Too much,_ Marco moans but Erik can feel that he is adjusting to him.

_You still can take more of me,_ the Alpha groans, spreading Marco open and thrusting completely inside, his balls pressed to Marco’s butt.

_Erik,_ Marco moans, _fuck, Erik, that’s..._

_I will fuck you senseless,_ Erik announces, instantly picking up a quick and thorough pace. He holds Marco’s back down with both of his hands by now, reaching deeper than ever before.

The Omega squirms in front of him and Erik tightens his grip. _Don’t move,_ he pants, _I’m here to do the work._

Marco blindly grabs a cushion and moans into the soft fabric, finally giving in to his Alpha. Erik thrusts into his mate as far as he can go but when he feels his orgasm approaching, another, much stronger urge captures him and he pulls out.

_To the bed,_ Erik gasps, tugging Marco upwards, _come on, quickly._

The Omega whimpers. _I was about to come,_ he complains breathily, _what are you doing?_

_Bed!_ Erik repeats, pulling Marco with him and pushing him down on the mattress.

Marco wants to heave himself up onto all fours but Erik shakes his head. _On your back,_ he orders, _I will knot you now,_ Erik pants breathlessly, _I cannot help it, I simply have to._

The Omega looks at him with big eyes, astonished and slightly scared. His worries however are blown into the wind when Erik moves lower and takes Marco into his mouth, indulging him with his tongue, sucking at him, making him almost come.

Just when Marco is about to lose it, Erik crawls back between his bent legs and pushes inside him again. _Don’t be afraid,_ the Alpha whispers, _let go for me and everything will fall into place._

Even if Marco would have wanted to hold back, Erik brushing against his prostate over and over again lets him lose his battle soon. He comes wordlessly, shaking hard underneath his lover. _Don’t be scared,_ Erik moans again before he also comes deep inside his Omega. He barely recovers from his height when he feels his knot swelling. _Relax and take deep breaths,_ he whispers, kissing Marco with tenderness.

Another heartfelt whimper escapes his Omega while the knot grows bigger and bigger, keeping Erik’s dick tightly where it is. _Almost,_ Erik soothes his mate, stroking him until his knot has reached its final size.

_So full,_ Marco groans, his breathing harsh.

_I know, babe,_ Erik murmurs, _I’m sorry._

_Don’t be,_ Marco brings out, trying to shift his weight, _it feels strange but somehow arousing._

_Shhh, don’t move,_ Erik answers.

_Now I’m having all of you,_ Marco finally whispers.

_Yes, you do. And you will always have everything of me, love,_ Erik states, looking Marco deep into the eyes.

_Through good and bad times,_ Marco replies, flinging his arms and legs around his mate.

_Now and in the future,_ Erik adds. _Who knows, maybe we will meet each other again in a thousand years on a planet outside this galaxy. I’m sure that our bond will exist longer than we do._

Marco sighs wistfully and tousles Erik’s hair. _I can easily imagine you as the proud pilot of a starship. And I’m sure that I will never get enough of you, not in this life, nor in the next,_ he whispers.

Erik chuckles. _But for now, I want to share this life with you until the end,_ he finishes, kissing his eternal mate to seal their promise.


End file.
